


Under the Lake

by Mrs__Spooky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs__Spooky/pseuds/Mrs__Spooky
Summary: Going back to school after the war is much more difficult than Hermione, or anyone else would have suspected. Having someone to help her get through is vital and without Harry or Ron there, she finds herself turning to a person who can match her intelligence.





	1. A Good Nights Sleep

Hermione wasn’t enjoying her last year of Hogwarts as much as she had expected. With the war won, Harry and Ron already training as aurors and everyone else from her year having left the year previously she found herself shockingly bored and still feeling the strain from the war. She had, thankfully, been given a private room by the Headmistress so she wouldn’t have to share with the girls that had previously been the year below her and it was just as well. Each night she was woken by nightmares of Malfoy manor or strange dreams where Harry and Ron were being consumed by black smoke, being pulled away from her. No matter what the dream was she woke shaking and sweating each night. 

The first month of term she just dealt with it as best she could, she would summon a glass of water and try to force herself to relax, but as time went on the dark circles under her eyes only got bigger, her hair frizzier and her personality more dull. She didn’t speak to anyone at meals anymore, the few she actually went to, and conversation in class didn’t interest her so she kept to herself. Silently she made her way through school, classes, lunch, her own room. Good grades, bad everything else. 

Six weeks into the school year she couldn’t deal with her own room anymore. It was five AM on a Saturday morning, surely everyone in the school would be asleep? She slipped on a cardigan over her pyjamas and shoved her feet tiredly into a pair of threadbare slippers. She had felt so hot in her room but stepping out into the corridor was like taking a cold shower, the sweat keeping her fringe plastered to her forehead began to dry and she took great breaths of cool air. 

She didn’t know what to do once outside her room, the corridor to either side of her was dark and silent. The fat lady was to the right, leading up to Gryffindor tower and she considered curling up on one of the couches there but dismissed it quickly. There was almost always someone in the common room now, she wasn’t the only student with nightmares. 

She turned to the left and began to simply wander, not caring or paying attention to where she was headed and just enjoying the silence and slight breeze that always seemed to be making its way lazily around Hogwarts corridors. What was supposed to be a short walk turned into a forty minute wander around the castle until she found herself in the dungeons. She was about to turn around to go back to her room when she noticed a door she had never seen before. It was a dark turquoise in colour, unlike the other dungeon doors which were just plain wood, and it was significantly more ornate than any other door she had seen in any part of the castle. 

She turned the rusted bronze handle not expecting the door to move but it swung open easily and silently, revealing a room that appeared to be completely pitch black until her eyes adjusted slightly and she realised there was something moving in there. Her instincts and war experience kicked in all at once and she took several steps back, firing a ball of light into the room and taking a defensive stance. 

Glancing around the room quickly Hermione relaxed, stepping in and closed the door just incase anyone was about since it was now early morning and wouldn’t be too odd for a teacher to be wondering about. It was like she was stood inside a bubble, the clear glass wall curving all the way around to the door and showing an incredible view of the underneath of the lake. 

Slivers of morning sunlight were beginning to glint through the water, the fish who were swimming about seemed to glimmer in it and Hermione found herself content to stand and watch them. After a few minutes her tiredness truly caught up with her and she took off her slippers, transfiguring one into a comfortable mattress and the other into a thick duvet. She lay down and watched the fish above her, the giant squid passed by just once before Hermione was finally asleep. It wasn’t exactly restless, but there were no nightmares to wake her and it was a deep enough sleep that she didn’t even hear the door be opened by someone else who inhaled a pained breath, watched her for just a few seconds before closing the door silently and leaving. 

************************************************************************************************************************************

Four AM Sunday morning Hermione gasped awake once again, the nightmare already slipping from her mind but the shivers it caused remaining. A glass of water only seemed to make it worse and she knew there was no way she would be able to go back to sleep in that room. The shadows on the walls all seemed to be shrouded in death eaters robes and she needed out. 

She hurried through the dark corridors with her wand lit only dimly, trying to not to jump each time a portrait stirred or her own footsteps echoed. Minutes later she entered to room under the lake once again, immediately feeling much calmer. She set up base in a corner near the door, once again transfiguring a few of her belongings so that she would be warm and comfortable. 

The fish languidly floating through the water and the pale moonlight shimmering through lulled her into a relaxed state but not quite sleep. On the brink of dosing off, she was startled back to full consciousness by footsteps outside the door, and by the time the handle turned she was already crouched in a defensive position with her wand out and her eyes alert. 

The door opened with just a swoosh, who ever it was remained still just outside the door and Hermione’s line of site before stepping silently into the room, not noticing Hermione until he heard her relieved exhale. 

“Miss Granger. A little early to be wandering around is it not?” He asked, voice as smooth as ever with one eye brow quirked upwards. Hermione gulped and forced herself to take a deep breath before answering. 

“Yes sir, couldn’t sleep. If I’m not supposed to be here I can leave.” She replied to Snape, already gathering her belongings. 

“No Miss Granger, its quite alright. This part of the castle is one you are welcome to be in.” He told her in a much softer voice than she had heard from him in all her years at school before turning and leaving, closing the door gently behind him and leaving Hermione stood in the corner with surprise written all over her face. 

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Snape was a cruel man. Everyone knew that, himself included, but even he could not pretend not to have noticed the dark circles under the girls eyes and how many meals she skipped. He even almost missed her answering his questions in class. Almost. 

Still, seeing her sleeping there so soundly the previous night had softened him somewhat, not a lot, but enough that he could not bring himself to make the girl leave the room that clearly bought her enough comfort that she was able to sleep without being plagued by the nightmares so many of the children in the castle were being forced to suffer from. 

Plus, he told himself, that was one less dreamless sleep potion he would have to prepare for Poppy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione waited a few minutes with baited breath, afraid he may change his mind and come back to take away house point and grant a detention, but when he didn’t she sank down the wall and resumed her previous position within her transfigured nest of blankets. Though she thought it strange he had been almost nice to her, she had learnt from the war to always appreciate kindness and this was no different. She sat there an hour more, watching the water slowly lighten with the rising sun until she could see the sea weed where the merpeople resided, until she decided it was a reasonable time to head to breakfast. 

Going to the great hall for meals exceptionally early was something Hermione enjoyed, not having to create small talk or be ignored by her peers was nice and though she was exhausted, a small meal of toast and scrambled eggs made her feel somewhat better. Staring down at her plate meant she missed the contemplative way Snape was staring at her. He still looked frightening and lofty, but there was a certain ticking behind his eyes that showed he was deep in thought. 

Finishing breakfast as the hall was beginning to fill up meant Hermione was able to escape to the deserted library without having to speak to anyone. Snape left the staff table seconds after she left her own position. He followed her, at a distance, to the library. She pulled out a few books and sat down at a table to study, the early morning light filtering through the windows to show the dust floating in the air. Her hair looked exceptionally frizzy, he noticed, but he pulled himself away and stalked to his chambers before allowing himself to notice anything more about her. Hermione had no idea he had even followed her and spent her morning studying in silence, leaving only to visit the kitchens to get a small lunch before going to the few lessons she had in the afternoon and returning to her room just before curfew. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione could usually get to sleep but not stay there, that night however she couldn’t even get to sleep. Her eyes just felt like they didn’t want to close despite the tiredness she was feeling after spending the whole day reading. She tossed and turned, conjured herself some warm milk and even tried meditating with no success, feeling if anything even more tired and yet wide awake. 

Eventually, she’d had enough of tossing and turning, deciding instead to take full advantage of no longer being bound by the rules of curfew and go for a night time wander. She put on a thick cardigan alongside her wool socks and slippers, wrapping her duvet around her shoulders for good measure. She had long since learnt how cold the castle could get at night with the freezing Scottish wind billowing through at any given chance. 

It was supposed to be a quick walk around a bit of the castle to get her mind to rest ready for sleep, but her feet seemed to move of their own accord to take her down to the dungeons once more. She opened to door slowly, almost entirely silently, and froze half way into room. Professor Snape was already there, sat with his back against the wall and a contemplative look upon his face. 

“Either come in or return to your dorm.” He snapped after a few seconds, turning his attention back out towards the inky water. 

Hermione finished entering the room and carefully shut the door behind her, taking much longer to do so than necessary. It wasn’t like Snape to not remove points for night time meandering, for disturbing him or simply being in a place he didn’t think you needed to be. In the darkness of the room though, lit again only by the silver of the moon through the water, he didn’t seem to particularly care. 

Hermione sat down in the corner, which was quickly becoming what she thought of as ‘her spot’ and looked out into the water. There wasn’t much too see, it was too dark to tell what any of the visible movements were, but that just made it all the more relaxing. 

“It’s strange, isn’t it. Usually if we see something moving in the dark we’re afraid, sure it must be some terrible monster ready to attack, right about to get us, but when its in the water it just seems graceful, languid.” Hermione didn’t seem to even realise she was speaking aloud, she was so close to sleep it was difficult to tell what was a dream and what was real. 

“There’s nothing out there in the dark to get us any longer Miss Granger.” Was the last thing Hermione heard before finally falling asleep. His deep baritone voice was soothing without its usual bite and his words lulled Hermione into safer, warmer dreams than she had experienced since long before the war. 

She woke up alone in the room, his words still echoing in her head but it had become impossible for her to tell if he had actually spoken them or if she had simply dreamt it. Either way, she decided not to return to the room under the lake lest he be there again and this time decide to remove points from her. 

That lasted through the week when the days of studying and the fear of not being able to wake up for the next mornings lessons forced her to get sleep no matter how long it took nor how restless it may be. The following Friday however, with no reason to wake the next morning Hermione felt herself once again unable to sleep and her resolve vanished. He had said she was allowed to be in that part of the castle after all and being an adult wizard re-doing her last year many of the rules of the school, curfew especially, no longer applied to her. 

She crept down, wearing several layers of clothing to keep herself warm. She shoved open the door once in the dungeons and slipped straight in, barely making a sound and not letting her check the room for his presence until she had gotten herself settled. What she saw made he gasp almost inaudibly. Severus Snape was not, for the first time Hermione had ever seen, wearing his teaching robes. 

In a crisp white shirt and black slacks, Snape looked a decade younger. His hair, tied in a lose pony at the nape of his neck took away yet more years and the way he had his head leant back against the wall as he slept soundly made Hermione realise just how incredibly human the bat of the dungeons really was. 

She watched him sleep for longer than she realised, lost in an almost meditative state as she watched his chest rise and fall with each slight snore. Unfortunately, she was unable to watch him forever as after a few minutes his eyelids began to flutter. All his years as a spy meant that even now, with the war behind them, his senses were far too honed to be able to sleep while being watched. 

Hermione immediately closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, perfectly giving the impression of sleep well enough even for Snape to believe she was really asleep. She listened to the light brushes of fabric against stone, the soles of his shoes against the tiled floor as he stood and walked closer to her. He stopped, not far away from her and looked down, doing exactly what she had been doing to him and watching her sleep. She wondered what he’d do if she were to suddenly ‘wake’ but dared not risk his wrath just to find out if that would be his primary emotion. 

“You’ve done too much to be sleeping down here on the floor, stupid girl.” He muttered. Hermione almost forgot she wanted him to think she were a sleep with how strong the urge to reply was but she managed to keep her self stifled. He wasn’t the only one with a few left over traits and skill from the war. Her skills were in fact so strong she didn’t even open her eyes when he scooped an arm under her legs and one behind her back, lifting her and carrying her effortlessly through the castle, back to her room and placing her on her bed before immediately leaving. 

Hermione fell asleep as she heard him leave and close her door behind her as though he had never been there, but the scent of rosemary, peppermint and something metallic lingered in her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione awoke, wondering in her first few seconds of consciousness if last night had been a dream, until she woke and saw she truly was in her own room. He had placed her atop the duvet, still wearing all her clothes and though he had left immediately Hermione though it to be a rather touching and gentle gesture, one which showed he wasn’t all the hard edges and biting remarks he seemed to like people to think. It confused her and made her curious, her reaction to either of these emotions was usually to head straight to the library and find a book on the subject but she doubted she would find anything under the subject matter of Severus Snape in a book. 

She showered and dressed, brushed her teeth and attempted to flatten her hair. She had even gotten so far as putting her hand on the handle of her door about to head to breakfast for her to realise. She had slept. She had fallen asleep easily and slept the whole night through without any disturbance. The realisation hit her like a ton of bricks and she felt like jumping up and down in excitement. And then she did, because a full nights sleep had really happened for her and she no longer felt tired and wary. She felt actually awake for the first time in months and once she had finished her celebration she went to the great hall with an extra bounce in her step. 

Once there, she sat down next to Ginny and engaged in conversation for the first time in what felt like forever. She laughed and smiled and every bit of it was genuine. She ate food and tasted it, felt hungry even. What a difference one night of true sleep could make. She had no idea Severus Snape himself was watching her discretely from the staff table. He could only barely see her out of the corner of his eye while he acted as though her were engaged in the conversation Hagrid was trying his best to have with him, but for the first time since the war he could hear her laughter. 

For the first time that year, Hermione spent her day outside with Ginny and her friends, sat near the lake with books open as though they were studying whilst instead catching up, laughing together and occasionally sending someone up to the castle to get snacks. By the time they returned to the castle it had gotten late, even for a Saturday, and most people were already asleep. Hermione bid her friends goodbye and returned to her own room, got ready for bed and climbed in. 

It had been so long since she had socialised like that, it had completely wiped her out. She was glad she had done it, it had certainly cured her bout of loneliness and given her a degree of hope for her future but it had made her feel so tired her bones almost ached. So tired, in fact, she wanted nothing more than to settle in for a long slumber. 

But sleep wouldn’t come. The longer she lay there with her eyes closed against the dark and her mind thinking over the stories of recent escapades she had heard from her friends, the more she missed the comfort she had felt the night before. She tried thinking through it logically. It hadn’t been the position in which she had slept, she had been lying like that for over an hour now. It wasn’t the temperature since she had charmed her room to stay at the same perfect temperature all year round. 

It took another hour of searching her memory for an answer that she realised what it had been. Her eyes popped open and she sat up in disbelief. His smell. That was what it had been, the rosemary with a hint of peppermint and an underlying shadow of something metallic. The way he smelt had soothed her into untroubled slumber. 

She spent another hour trying not to think at all before she gave up to the inevitable. She didn’t bother to pretend even to herself that she was just going for a wander around the castle, she needed that room to sleep. She did very much pretend she didn’t hope, just a little bit, that Snape might be there. 

She was disappointed when she first opened the door and didn’t see him in his usual spot. Upon closing the door she felt a fresh mixture of emotions. He was sat in her corner. She stared at him dumbly, mouth open and all, before huffing and going to sit where he usually did. She shuffled a lot, sliding further down and then pushing herself back up. She shifted her legs from out in front to under her and back again not once finding a comfortable position. She was about ready to head back to her room when she head Snape clear his through from over in the corner. 

He head snapped up and she immediately made eye contact with him. He hadn’t moved from the corner, and he didn’t look angry as she had expected. The look on his face was one she had never seen before, he almost looked amused. 

“Are you quite alright Miss Granger.” He asked, one corner of his mouth quirking up in what Hermione very much suspected might be a smirk. 

“I am. Yes. No, not quite. I can’t get comfy.” Hermione stuttered, still looking like a deer caught in headlights despite the fact that she had almost whined the last sentence. 

“And why would that be? You usually seem to have no issue with falling asleep down here.” Snape drawled, amusement now clear on his face making Hermione all the more flustered. He was wearing a white shirt and slacks again, though this time his hair was down, and now that he was also nearly genuinely laughing he looked nothing like the Professor Snape Hermione had known since the age of eleven. 

“Well, sir, you’re kind of. I mean. Sir, you’re in my spot.” Hermione stammered out, cheeks flushing in embarrassment and her voice getting significantly higher. Snape seemed to be finding it almost difficult to not right out laugh at her and Hermione was sure she would storm out and never return if he were to do so. 

“Your spot, of course. Why are you down here Miss Granger?” The amusement slipped clean off his face when he asked that, though he still didn’t exactly look like the Snape Hermione was used to. 

“It’s the only place I can sleep, Sir. Properly, I mean.” 

“A lot of students have nightmares now, I could easily ask Madam Pomfrey to provide you with some dreamless sleep Miss Granger.” 

“It doesn’t work.” 

“What, exactly do you mean by that Miss Granger? I assure you, I both brew and use it myself.” 

“It did at first Sir, I didn’t mean it like that. It worked great at first, but I had to use it night after night and eventually they just started to seep through no matter how much I took.” Hermione explained, tears in her eyes as she remembered those first nights weeks after the end of the war when all her nightmares had started to come back. 

Severus didn’t know what to say. He had expected her reaction to him being in ‘her spot’, found it awfully funny, but then found himself wanting to know why she hadn’t just left, why she kept coming back. He hadn’t expected her to look so upset, and he certainly didn’t expect to find himself so angry with himself for being the reason behind her tears. 

“I do apologise, Miss Granger.” Snape voice was biting, though he wasn’t directing that at her. He stood, gave her a stiff nod and walked to the door. He had wrenched it half way open before Hermione had processed what was going on. 

“You don’t have to leave, I just want my corner back.” She told him, standing slowly and traipsing to her corner, collapsing down into her usually position and giving him a similar nod he had directed to her previously. Slowly, not used to people telling him he didn’t have to leave, Snape shut the door and returned to his usual position without even looking at Hermione. She was fine with that, and she told herself as she nodded off that it was because of the room and not his presence. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hermione awoke once again on top of her duvet, still wearing her many layers of clothes which now made her too hot in her warm room. There was no hint it was Snape that had carried her back again but she knew it must have been. She also knew she once again felt energised and awake. 

She managed to leave her room just as Ginny and a few other girls she had spent the prior day with leaving their common room to head down for breakfast so they all walked together, laughing and chatting in a way Hermione had never cared about before but now found herself enjoying immensely. 

This time, when night fell and the other girls returned to their dorms, Hermione only went to her room to change before heading straight down to the dungeons. She decided she must force herself to accept that falling asleep in her own room wasn’t working, and hadn’t been working for some time. It was more logical to start her night down there and get a full eight hours rather than toss and turn in her bed only to end up down there anyway and only getting four or five hours. 

She was disappointed when Snape wasn’t there, and as an hour ticked by without sleep coming to her she began to get frustrated. The room wasn’t working, even though it had every other time she had been there. She refused to let herself consider what was difficult now to the last time. 

She was nearing the point of giving up when the door opened and she forced herself to feign sleep. Deep breaths, a slight snore, she knew it was probably Snape and she knew she would be able to trick him into thinking her slumber was real. With any luck, it soon would be anyway. 

She listened as he closed the door behind him and must have just stood there for a few minutes, watching her probably if the slight prickling she felt at the back of her neck was anything to go by. She was shocked when she eventually heard his footsteps, the click of his boots, move closer to her. 

The shuffling of fabric and his slight groan was all Hermione heard but it was enough to know he had sat down near her, not in his usual spot but in fact very close to her. She could hear his light breathing, almost feel the heat from his body just centimetres away from touching her arm. 

“Why do I keep coming back here?” He asked himself, his voice barely louder than his breath. If he had been sat in his usual spot across the room Hermione would not have heard him. She risked a quick glance at him through one eye, barely opening it and peeking through her lashes in case he might be looking at her. He wasn’t, he had his knees pulled up, his elbows resting up on them and his head in his hands. 

He didn’t move for a while and Hermione settled, starting to doze and be very nearly asleep when she suddenly felt a light touch on her face. It took everything she had to not jump or otherwise indicate that she was now very much awake, until she realised he was carefully brushing her hair back from her face. She unconsciously leaned into his touch, making him jump. 

He must have decided that was enough. Much like the last time Hermione could remember, he scooped her up delicately and carried her through the castle to her room, she was asleep before they even got there though. He was warm and strong, and his scent was beginning to feel familiar and comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to anyone who has reviewed or left kudos, it really motivates me to write and I'm glad people seem to be enjoying reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione settled into her new routine quickly. She would spend her day able to relax with friends, focus in lessons and study hard, then wait for curfew and sneak down to the dungeons. Once there she would feign sleep, usually dosing off around the time Snape got there. He would sit down next to her, occasionally brush her hair from a face or brush his fingers over her cheek so gently she wasn’t sure if it was real or imagined. He would then carry her up to her room, she was always asleep by the time they got there and would wake feeling refreshed, his scent still swimming around her head. 

He didn’t act any differently towards her at any other point, he was still vile during potions lessons, but every now and again she would catch him looking at her from the staff table at meals. He would pretend to be scanning the hall, looking for trouble, but he always lingered on her for just a little longer than he did anyone else. 

This routine went on for weeks and as Christmas approached, Hermione had made up her mind. She went into Hogsmead with the other students the weekend before the Christmas break started but slipped away almost immediately, finding a secluded spot to apparate to Diagon Alley. She spent the best part of two hours searching in almost every shop until she found the perfect gift, but it was worth it to be able to apparate back and walk back to school with a smile plastered on her face. 

She had found him a quill that didn’t need to be constantly dipped in ink, wouldn’t make any sort of mistake (not that he made them anyway) and couldn’t be broken. It was a long, deep green feather but where the centre was, rather than just the usual wick was carved a long snake, its mouth open at the bottom to create the nib. The thing that she really thought made it perfect though, was the top inch or so had a slight golden twinge to it, only in the right light. 

She wrapped the box in shiny silver paper with a black bow, she was giving him a gift which made her nervous enough, she didn’t need to go over board with christmas paper and colours too. She thought it looked simple but elegant, somewhat regal while still looking quite humble. She supposed she had put a little too much thought into a gift for a professor. She had gotten several of her other professors Christmas gifts in the past but never had she put so much effort or thought into it. 

The hours ticked by until, finally, she put her book down and decided it was time to go down to their room. It was half an hour past curfew, later than she usually left, and she hoped she’d still be the first one there as she hurried down. She had the gift tucked into her robes, just in case she lost her nerve and ended up not giving it to him. 

She did get there first. She sat down in her corner and waited, her heart fluttering. She watched the water, the fish just barely visible as their scales reflected the moon light. Every now and then she spotted a glimmer somewhere in the murky depths and assumed it must be the merpeople doing whatever it was they did at night. 

She was just thinking that she should really read up more on merpeople when the door opened. She held her breath, then felt stupid for doing so and forced herself to breath normally. Snape closed the door quietly behind him before looking towards her, shock crossing his features upon seeing she was awake. He nodded, and moved to sit across the room in what Hermione had thought previously was his usual spot. 

“That’s not where you usually sit.” She told him, not meeting his eyes. She knew she had just given the game away, he now knew she wasn’t always asleep, but she also knew she wouldn’t find the courage to give him his gift if he were sat so far away. 

“And how exactly would you be aware of that, Miss Granger?” He asked, his eyes flashing anger. She regretted her words immediately, she tried to push what he must be thinking out of her head and decided to go with a distraction rather than answer his question. He took a few steps towards her all the same, moving closer to the spot beside her he usually occupied.

“I hope you don’t mind sir, its almost Christmas. I got you a gift.” She held the wrapped present out to him and he looked at it as though she were offering him a living, breathing baby Jesus. Eventually though, he took it. His long fingers slid the ribbon undone with no issue and peeled the muggle sticky tape off the over lap of the paper. 

Hermione watched him open it while chewing her lip, her nerves making her consider making a break for the door and not coming back. He opened the box slowly, looking afraid of what could be inside. As afraid as professor Snape could ever possibly look anyway. He lifted the quill out and turned it slowly, looking at it in awe. 

“It’s very nice, Miss Granger. Thank you.” He bit out, not looking at her as he placed it gently back in the box and finally sat down beside her. He left the lid off and placed the box in his lap, still looking down at the quill. 

“You don’t need to dip it in ink, if you tap it with your wand the ink will be any colour you choose. It also can’t make mistakes. I mean, i know you don’t make mistakes but still, its nice to know if it happens they’ll be immediately corrected.” 

“You needn’t ramble Hermione.” 

He froze the second her name was out of his mouth. All the time he had spent watching her, carrying her back to bed or just sat near her, he had begun to see her as Hermione rather than simply Granger. He hadn’t meant to call her Hermione though, he had always meant to maintain a professional outlook towards her. 

“Sorry.” She replied after a few seconds, the word ‘Sir’ noticeably missing for the first time in her school career. 

Minutes passed in silence, both of them looking out at the window into the lake. Hermione couldn’t deny that even awake, she found him being there comforting, safe. Without his teaching robes, with his hair tied back, he wasn’t quite Professor Snape anymore. She wasn’t sure who he was outside of that title but she found herself wanting to know. 

“Why do you keep coming down here?” He asked eventually, breaking the silence and making Hermione jump. 

“I sleep better down here. I can’t get to sleep in my room.” Hermione muttered, her gaze falling down to her hands clasped in her lap. 

“But you haven’t always been asleep when I get here.” He remarked, some bitterness coming across in his voice. He had shown the soft side of himself to her by taking her back to her room. He had shown he had feelings and deep down inside he wanted to desperately to do the right thing for everyone. He didn’t want her to know that side of him, didn’t want anyone to. 

“I suppose I sleep best when you’re here.” She replied, barely above a whisper but fully audible in the quiet room. Whispers were the only tone of voice that didn’t bounce and echo off of the stone walls. 

“Then go to sleep, Miss Granger.” 

Hermione had never been able to disobey a teacher. She fell asleep quickly, tiredness had already been sneaking up on her and with the nerves of her gift giving out of the way, and his presence beside her, the waking world slipped away quickly. 

She awoke in her own bed, a small box wrapped in shiny gold paper with a green bow on the bed beside her.


	5. Chapter 5

She got ready for the day like she usually would, it was the Monday of the last week before break though so she doubted much would be done in lessons and she predominately studied alone for her NEWTS anyway. Rather than going down to breakfast though, she sat cross legged in the middle of her freshly made bed and place the box down in front of her. 

She just looked at it for a long while. It was small, around the size of her hand and only a few inches thick. It wasn’t heavy by any means but there was a certain weight to it. She wondered when he had gotten it for her, if he had put as much thought into the wrapping as she had. Biting on her lip once again, and reprimanding herself for the bad habit, she pulled one end of the ribbon. It came undone easily, the paper unfolding without use of sticky tape to reveal the rich purple of the box. 

Hermione was just about to open the lid when there was a knock at the door and Ginny’s voice called in that she’d be too late for breakfast in she didn’t hurry. She threw one last look at the box before yanking on her shoes and going to breakfast with her friends. Snape wasn’t at the staff table, she noticed. 

It was after dinner that she managed to get back to her room, and Snape had not attended any meals. She had heard some fifth years discussing how awful he had been in their lesson that day though so she at least knew he was in the castle. She couldn’t help but wonder if he had been skipping meals so that he wouldn’t have to see her. This only made her more the curious of what the gift could possibly be so she quickly resumed her place on the bed and lifted the lid carefully off the box. 

Inside was a small canvas, onto which was painted the view of the lake from their room. The light filtering through the water appeared to match the light that was currently outside her very own window, fish were flittering about and she was sure if she were to go down and hold it up for comparison it would show the exact same thing as she could see through the window. 

Hermione picked it up carefully and checked the back to see if had been signed. There was no signature, nothing to mark who had painted it and Hermione was sure it must have been Snape. She held it gently to her chest before using the box to stand it up on her nightstand. She couldn’t believe he had done something so incredibly thoughtful, she was very glad she had put so much thought into her gift to him. She had never known he could paint and she couldn’t help but wonder what else no one knew about him. 

She lay on her side and watched the painting for a short while, finding it just as calming and tranquil as the real deal, before going and studying with Ginny and some other seventh years in the common room until curfew. She didn’t know what came over her, but upon returning to her room she flicked on a little mascara and pulled her hair into a french plait. It wasn’t neat, there were many strands and tendrils sticking out and falling around her face, but she thought she looked rather pretty. She felt almost disappointed to still have to pull on multiple layers in an attempt to not freeze down in the dungeons. 

She glanced at the painting once more before slipping out, there was now moonlight filtering through the water and she knew she must have been correct in thinking that it was a window to the window. Walking through the castle, Hermione couldn’t help but smile a little, and she realised it was because she was looking forward to seeing him. 

Luckily enough for her he was already there when she arrived, though it was much early than he usually came. He was sat near her spot in the corner and she didn’t hesitate before sitting down beside him and turning to face him. 

“Thank you, so much. Its such a beautiful and thoughtful gift I really love it.” She told him with a bright smile. She was sure she saw the corners of his mouth quirk a little upwards, not quite a smile but very nearly. 

“I hope it helps you sleep while you are away from the castle. I do believe you’re spending the holidays with the Weasleys?” 

“Yeah, at Grimmauld Place though. Mrs Weasley insists we all spend this Christmas together.”

“I’m rather aware since it would appear I too am being forced into attendance.” He said this with a wry smile and Hermione couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to enjoy it, the library there is significantly more extensive than one might think.” 

“Don’t tell me you intend to be a studious little know it all over the holidays as well as the school year?” 

Many would have taken his remark as an insult but Hermione saw something underneath the words, his sarcasm and even, she didn’t want to get her hopes up but she thought perhaps even a little fondness. 

“Of course. Knowledge is power and you never stop learning.” 

“If its power you truly wanted you would be a Slytherin.” 

At this Hermione barked out a laugh, bedazzled by the smile that broke across his thin lips. 

“I’m certainly not cunning enough to have been placed in Slytherin by any stretch of the imagination. You however, for all you claim to be oh so Slytherin theres a certain bravery under it all.” 

“The thing with Slytherin bravery is that we think before rushing in.” 

“I do think before I rush in!” 

“A rare occurrence for your house, and especially for your friends.” 

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but quickly realised he was very much correct. Without even thinking about it, she rested her head on Snapes shoulder. She felt him tense up, and did so herself, but after a few seconds they both relaxed. He was warm, she could smell him as strongly as when he carried her and without ever meaning to, she fell asleep. 

As always, she awoke on her bed, this time with a smile on her face. Not only did she feel like they were fast on their way to being friends but she no longer had to worry about not seeing him over the break. She was quickly becoming convinced that the room under the lake had nothing to do with her sleep pattern.


	6. Chapter 6

That week her nightly routine continued with but a slight change, before she fell asleep and was carried back to her room, they spoke to each other. It wasn’t deep, earth shattering and mind blowing conversations, it was banter and thinly veiled compliments. Sarcasm and wit and exactly what she needed after years of never having an intellectual equal. She enjoyed it, she spent her whole day looking forward to seeing him and though she had no idea, he felt the exact same way. 

He found it easy to be around Hermione, an ease he had never felt around anybody before. She was quick, clever and witty. He allowed his guard to lower and she never tried to force it down, and yet she had torn it down brick by brick until she was laughing with the Severus Snape no one else had seen in decades. Try as he might, there was no way to stop himself from enjoying his time spent around her. 

On Saturday when Hermione was on the train back to London with Ginny, Luna and a gaggle of other girls, she couldn’t help but know that she would deeply miss the routine they had formed even if it would only be missing from her life for two weeks. She hoped desperately she would to able to find some time to spend with him while at Grimauld Place she knew that a quiet, private place while in a house full of Weasleys was as unlikely a thing to come across as the dwarven faeries Luna was currently chatting about. 

The moment Hermione and Ginny arrived at the Platform they were pulled into bone crushing hugs by Mrs Weasley before being passed around the rest of the family and, eventually, Harry. He had changed even in the two months Hermione had been at school. The auror training wasn’t easy and it had granted both he and Ron with wide shoulders and toned limbs. 

Hermione’s joy to be back with her friends soon fell to a dejected disappointment as she realised they had all changed so much since the war. Harry and Ron were chattering away at her about everything they had been up to but had no interest in her talking about school, NEWTS and Hogsmead visits. When ever she tried to speak one of them seemed to find something so important to say that it must be said over her and by the time they arrived at the house she’d given up trying to actually talk to them and was just nodding with what she hoped was a sincere smile. 

This continued through the day and by the time Mrs Weasley started to make dinner she was glad to have the excuse to get away. She had peeled potatoes, chopped carrots and started on the gravy by the time guests who would be staying over Christmas started to arrive and Mrs Weasley shooed her away to ‘make conversation and have fun’. 

She wasn’t all that sure how much fun she could really have with Mr Weasley’s ministry friends or Ron and Harry’s new auror buddies but she tried her best to make small talk and be friendly. She was sure everyone in the room must have heard her sigh of relief when she looked up to see the dark and imposing figure of Severus Snape in the door way. 

“Professor! Mrs Weasley has told me who is in which rooms, would you like me to show you to yours?” Hermione asked, desperate to get away from the crowd of strangers she had been stranded with. He nodded and she flashed him a huge smile, weaving through the kitchen and squeezing past him in the door way to lead the way up the stairs. She pulled the piece of paper Mrs Weasley had jotted some notes on to let her know which rooms were for who and led Snape to his on the third floor. 

“This ones yours.” She told him, indicating towards the door to their right. 

“Thank you, Miss Granger. If you give me a moment to put my things away perhaps you would like to join me in the library? I’ve never seen anyone look as painfully bored and uncomfortable as you did down there.” 

“That’d be a very welcome respite.” Hermione replied with a laugh, wandering across the landing and into the library while Snape entered his room and cast a quick spell to put everything in its place from his shrunken trunk before heading over to join Hermione in the library. 

Half an hour later Snape was fully engaged in a book written in a language Hermione didn’t understand where as she had spent that time staring at the same sentence of ‘Pixies, Potions and Plato’ without reading a single word. She had gathered up so much excitement at seeing Ron and Harry again and they seemed to have almost forgotten she existed while she had been gone. 

She had considered the possibility they would grow apart somewhat while she returned to school and they began to live their adult lives but she hadn’t expected to come back and feel as though they were strangers. They just didn’t seem to care about her anymore, whatever she had to say about school or her life couldn’t possibly be as important or exciting as their lives training to fight more dark wizards and trouble makers. 

“Either tell me whats troubling you or stop making that wretched sighing sound.” Snape said suddenly, breaking her free of her thoughts and making her realise she was still on the first page of the book. She closed it with a sigh and coughed from the dust cloud doing so caused. 

“Sorry, I didn’t realise I was doing that.” She replied, looking down at her denim clad knees. She heard him sigh and close his own book. 

“Come on, out with it. Whats the matter?” 

“Harry and Ron. They just….They’re different. I feel like they’ve outgrown me or something. They don’t seem to care about anything I have to say. They have these new adult lives full of independence and I’m still just in school.” 

Snape snorted and moved from the chair he was sat in to sit beside Hermione on the worn couch. 

“They should have returned to finish their schooling and in a few years they’ll realise that but those idiot boys think everything is some exciting adventure just awaiting them. Besides, I don’t think they’ve quite reached the point of outgrowing someone who has been thirty-five since the age of eleven.” 

Hermione smiled up at him and rested her head on his shoulder, something they had both gotten so used to that it now felt entirely natural. 

“Thanks for speaking so much sense.” 

“Someone in this house needs to and Merlin knows its not going to be one of those Weasleys.” 

It was at that moment a voice that sounded like a foghorn directly down their ears screamed ‘grubs up’ causing Hermione to laugh and Snape to sigh and rub his temples as thought he could already feel a head ache coming on. 

“And so we return to the zoo.” He joked, smile lingering on his face as he lead the way down to the pandemonium in the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Every meal was chaos with far too many people rammed into the kitchen all trying to speak over each other. Hermione wasn’t sure if she was relieved or upset that the boys didn’t try to talk to her, no one did really. She kept to herself in the quietest corner of the kitchen, which was only quiet thanks to Snape’s surly presence. 

Outside of meal times Hermione retreated to the library, usually accompanied by Snape and they would read together in a comfortable silence. Hermione was still bothered by the way she felt about the boys, they had been such good friends and it seemed to have all slipped away in just the short time she had been back at school. In true Hermione fashion though she tried her best to push her emotions away in the way she knew best, by reading until she fell asleep on the couch beside Snape. 

It was Christmas eve when Ronald Weasley arrived in the library, opening the door so hard it slammed into the wall behind it and starting to lead in a pretty blonde who Hermione was yet to meet. They were both staggering, Ron more so than the girl, and his face fell when he saw the two of them sat side by side on the old couch. 

“So this is where you’ve been hiding is it?” He asked, slurring his words while the girl behind him shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. 

“I haven’t been hiding Ron.” Hermione sighed, not even bothering to close her book. She hoped the interaction would be over as soon as possible, the potions text she was reading was incredibly interesting and she would have happily not spoken to anyone all day in favour of reading it. 

“You didn’t even come down for lunch.” Ron replied with a bitter tone in his voice, narrowing his eyes at her accusingly. 

“The house is full as it is and people have been arriving for tonights party since breakfast, I’d rather not be crushed while attempting to grab a sandwich.” 

Ron was about to answer but the girl had finally had enough and turned with a sigh, walking back down the stairs. Ron looked back at Hermione for only a second before turning after her, shouting her name and holding onto the banister for dear life. Snape flicked his hand, using windless magic to close the door behind them effectively blocking out the noise of the party already beginning downstairs. 

“Once an idiot, always an idiot.” Snape muttered, turning back to his own book. Hermione chuckled lightly unable to disagree with him and returned to her own reading too. 

She had scarcely been able to read a page before there was a soft knock on the door and it opened immediately to show Harry, wearing baggy jeans and looking angry. 

“I was looking forward to you being here you know.” He told her, also slurring his words and Hermione had to restrain herself from sighing once again. 

“So was I Harry.” She replied, keeping her eyes on her book and subconsciously shifting closer to Snape. 

“And yet you spend no time with us? Sit up here with him instead?” 

“I’m sorry, its just hard to readjust I guess.” Hermione tried to explain, her voice small and her throat tight. Harry seemed to soften somewhat, though Hermione thought that was perhaps due to the glass in his hand that he had just taken a large gulp from. 

“Okay, I get it, I do. Please, just come down and have fun with us?” 

Hermione looked to Snape, who quirked an eyebrow and returned to his book, the easiest way to tell her he would have no part in this. She looked back up at Harry and felt hopeful that perhaps this whole thing really had just been a readjustment phase and they were good friends like they already had been. 

She stood, marked her page and placed the book on the couch where she had been previously sat. With one last small smile at Snape she followed Harry out of the room and down to the kitchen. Someone, most probably Mr Weasley, had magically made the room larger which was just as well considering how many people had been crammed inside. Hermione recognised a few people, the Weasleys mostly but also Kingsley, Tonk’s mum and she was happy to see Luna stood in a corner looking dreamily up at the ceiling. 

Harry pressed a drink into her hand which she sipped at, she wasn’t a fan of the pumpkin juice and fire whiskey combo but she supposed she would need some sort of courage or perhaps emotion suppressant to get through the night. Half an hour in and two glasses down, Hermione felt a sinking feeling as she realised Harry had not spoken to her once. He hadn’t even introduced her to the crowd of men he was currently entertaining with a story about an arrest he had recently made for the Minister himself. 

She slipped away from the group unnoticed and moved to stand with Luna. The girl gave her a bright smile and a tight hug even though it had only been a week since they had been sat together on the train. 

“Are you having fun?” Hermione asked, finishing the last gulp of her third glass of fire whiskey and pumpkin juice. The taste grew on her the more of it she drank. 

“Not particularly.” Luna replied in her dreamy voice, sipping out of a bottle that appeared to be carved to look like a very ugly house elf. 

“Me neither.” Hermione laughed, moving away to pour herself another glass. On her way, she spotted Ron snogging a girl near the doorway. This one had dirty blonde hair cut much shorter than the last and she found herself wondering when exactly their budding relationship had become dead. Probably when he had stopped writing to her a week into term. 

Harry was still talking to his herd of star eyed auror friends, Ron was still just trying to get girls into his bed, Ginny had been cornered by her mother and forced to converse with people Mr Weasley worked along side. Watching them all, Hermione realised it was the last place she wanted to be, and no one cared whether she was there or not. 

Navigating the stairs with a glass still in one hand was more difficult than Hermione had predicted and by the time she reached the library her glass was only half full despite having not drank any of it. She entered the library with only slightly more grace than with which she had ascended the stairs and threw herself onto the couch beside Severus without even moving the book she had put their previously. 

“I thought you were off the party the night away?” Severus asked without looking at her, making her giggle which in turn made him turn to look at her. 

“No one cares that I’m there as much as Harry tried to act like he did, until the second we got down there.” Hermione sighed, leaning to remove the book from under her before settling to lean her head on Snape’s shoulder. 

“And thus you would prefer to be here?” 

“Yes.” 

Hermione tried to sip out of her glass but couldn’t at that angle, forcing her to sit up and see the way Snape was looking at her. 

“How much have you drank?” He asked, his tone more amused than disapproving. Hermione simply shrugged. 

“I do think that means its time to stop.” He told her with a soft chuckle, removing the glass from her hands and ignoring her grunted protest. 

“You drink it then.” She told him, laughing again with a slight hiccough. He rolled his eyes at her and moved to place it on the side table. 

“Come on! You can have fun too, I’m sure of it.” She goaded, leaning across him to pick to glass back up and press it to his lips. 

“Miss Granger.” 

That was all she needed, his mouth was open enough for her to pour a little in and he swallowed it, finally properly laughing as he pushed on her shoulders to get her off him. Despite wearing his teaching robes due to how many students and ex-students were in the house he was back to looking like the Snape she spent time with down in the little room under the lake, who was funny and witty and paid her compliments poorly disguised as insults. 

He took the glass from her hand and downed the rest, chuckling at the look of shock on her face before she broke into peals of laughter. He laughed along with her, unable to help it. Fire whiskey had always gone to his head and seeing her tipsy and amused rubbed off on him. 

“Whats the party like?” 

“Loud, boring and filled with people I don’t know.” Hermione replied, leaning into him fully now that she wasn’t trying to drink anything. Snape looked down at her. She had her eyes closed, eye lashes dark against her pink cheeks and he wondered what the hell he was doing. She had been an adult for a while now, there was no denying that, but she was a student all the same. One young enough to be his daughter at that. 

He loved spending time with her though, he couldn’t deny that. She matched his speed and wit perfectly, understanding his sarcasm while rarely using her own and laughing at the jokes he made that no one else would understand. He spent an hour with his thoughts before realising she had fallen asleep. He looked at her for a few minutes, wondering when she had become so comfortable around and why before picking her up as delicately as if she were made of glass. He deposited her on her bed and bent to move the hair back from her face. Even in the dimness of the room he found her breathtakingly beautiful. He pulled himself out of it, shook his head and stalked back to his own room with no idea Harry Potter had watched his exit but not his entrance.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione didn’t have to feign excitement waking up the next morning and going downstairs to find a pile of presents waiting for her. Mrs Weasley had of course knitted her a sweater with a rich green H on a mustard yellow body, which Hermione thanked her for and put on regardless of her true thoughts of it. Ginny had gotten her a stationary set with ink, parchment and some lovely quills that Hermione was genuinely happy to receive and she hoped the magic make up she had gotten for Ginny was as good a gift. 

Harry and Ron however had gotten her a joint present between them. She hadn’t expected much from them, but she had been expecting something better than another edition of Hogwarts: A History. Ron had mumbled something about her reading it so often hers would probably fall apart soon as though she weren’t a witch with plenty of knowledge of how to perfectly repair a book. They didn’t thank her for the presents she had gotten them and Harry had a thunderous look on his face. 

Hermione tried to brush it off and enjoy breakfast, Mrs Weasley appeared to have decided to go all out for every meal but her cheerfulness couldn’t quite pull Hermione out of her mood. Snape arrived and when their eyes met he gave a small, private smile that somehow made her feel infinitely better. She wished him a merry christmas as he sat next to her and he returned the sentiment. 

“I saw you. Last night.” Harry hissed across the table, suddenly. The venom in his voice silenced everyone at the table and everyone turned almost as one to stare at him. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Hermione replied, feeling uncomfortable under all the attention she was receiving. 

“Not you, him. Sneaking out of Hermione’s room at two AM.” Harry spat the words out, pointing at Severus and turning everyones attention to him. He had a bored expression on his face and looked like he just wanted to eat his breakfast without being bothered. 

“Miss Granger fell asleep in the library, I merely took her to bed. Merlin only knows what may beside in that couch up there.” Severus replied, biting into his toast with a crunch and looking as calm as ever. Everyones attention turned back to Harry, who still looked outrage. His anger was nothing compared to Mrs Weasley’s though. 

“Now, now! It’s Christmas. We’re not having any of this. Ron, Harry, start the dishes.” Mrs Weasley shouted out, shooing Harry and Ron from the table and everyone returned to their separate conversations and continued to eat. Hermione’s hair was almost sizzling with her barely controlled rage. Snape caught her eye and raised a single eyebrow in question. 

“He has no right to be like that. He hasn’t written to me since the first week of term, has barely spoken to me since I got here. I don’t care if he saw Tom bloody Riddle sneaking out of my room he doesn’t get to confront me about it.” Hermione hissed in a whisper, stabbing the mushrooms on her plate with much more force than necessary. 

“Perhaps you should tell him that?” Snape suggested, continuing to eat as though they weren’t even having a conversation. 

“I can’t start an argument today, Mrs Weasley has been so excited for this Christmas. First one since the war and all that, everyone is finally safe.” 

“Except for Potter if he continues on like that.” Snape replied with a smirk, finishing the beans on his plate and leaving the room in a swirl of robes. Hermione was smiling down into her plate as she finished her breakfast, which Harry noticed and scowled at until Mrs Weasley whipped towards him with a tea towel. 

Hermione had barely finished her breakfast when Luna and her father popped out of the floo, the first guests of the day and all the Christmas well wishing and gift exchanges began all over again as more and more people arrived. Hermione was more than relieved when Mrs Weasley eventually shooed them all out of the kitchen so she could begin making their Christmas dinner. Hermione dreaded to think of how much food she was making but was forced out of the kitchen by a flying wooden spoon when she tried to offer assistance. 

A bit put out of just how many people were there, Hermione sloped off towards the library only to be stopped by Harry on the second floor landing. 

“So why was he in your room really?” He asked, leaning against the banister in such away that prevented her from going up the next stair case into the sanctuary of the library.

“He told you Harry. I fell asleep in the library, he just carried me to bed. I’d had a fair bit to drink.” Hermione explained once again while trying to push him out of the way. 

“You expect me to believe that?” Harry shouted. His auror training had built up his muscles, he wasn’t even having to try to keep Hermione from getting past, it was like a butterfly flying at a bulletproof window. 

“Yes, Mr Potter, considering thats the truth.” Snape drawled, stood at the top of the stairs. His voice made Harry jump, casing him to slip from the bottom step and fall, landing heavy on Hermione who exclaimed in pain.

“Once again Mr Potter fails to not act like a child and the result ends in injury for those around him.” Snape bit out as he stalked down the stairs and pulled Harry off of Hermione by the back of his t-shirt. He threw him towards the stairs and, after an angry look backwards, Harry hurried down them to return to the already loud people down stairs. 

Severus helped Hermione up in a way so gentle it was a stark contrast to how he had gotten Harry on the floor. 

“Are you hurt?” He asked urgently, touching her face as his eyes searched her body for any sign of injury. 

“No, he just knocked the air out of me.” 

“Idiot boy.” Snape muttered as he and Hermione completed her journey to the library. 

“You’re sure you’re not hurt?” Snape asked as they sat down together on the couch. Hermione nodded and immediately nestled into his side. For the first time, Snape wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Her breathing slowed back down to normal as she calmed down and regained her breath. 

“Thank you for helping me Professor.” She mumbled, looking up at him through her eyelashes. 

“I rather think, given our current position and how much time we seem to spend together, it’d be acceptable for you to call me Severus.” He told her, looking everywhere but at her eyes. Her face lit up in a bright smile and he wondered how he had ended up having something so beautiful happen because of him. 

“You can obviously call me Hermione too. Thank you, Severus.” 

Severus nodded, not knowing what exactly to say now, and decided to instead open a book, using his knees as a table to as to not have to remove his arm from around her. She did the same and they were able to read peacefully, blissfully together in silence until Mrs Weasleys voice echoed around the house to let everyone know lunch was ready.


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas lunch was an uncomfortable time for Hermione. Harry had obviously spread the news and she had him and half the Weasley’s taking it in turns to glare at either her or Severus. Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Bill were the only Weasley’s that apparently either hadn’t heard or didn’t care about Harry’s run in with Severus nor the reasons behind it and without their presence the entire meal would have been impossible for Hermione to sit through. 

She pulled crackers with Luna and Ginny, sang Christmas songs and sat beside the fire with them, all three wearing their new sweaters from Mrs Weasley but it was when she had finally escaped the festivities and was holed back up in the Library with Severus that she actually felt happy. 

“Merry Christmas, Severus.” Hermione sighed as she sat down beside him and once again snuggled into his side. He was fast getting used to her warmth being under his arm. 

“Merry Christmas Hermione.” Severus replied, placing a soft kiss on top of her curls before he even realised what he was doing. His muscles tensed as he realised what he had done but he was able to relax once he realised Hermione had shown no signs of discomfort towards his actions. Hermione’s breath had caught before continuing normally but her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She knew it was probably just a kindness with it being Christmas but for the first time she acknowledged that she hoped it would be something more. 

She had never really had romantic feelings towards anyone, not properly, and it was a shock to realise the first person she felt them for happened to be her professor. Not to mention the most terrifying professor in the school. They sat together in comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts as the light outside the window dimmed and the noise downstairs became louder. Eventually, Hermione noticed through the window that a heavy snow had begun to fall. 

“Severus, its snowing!” She pointed out excitedly as she rushed to the window to watch it. He followed her at a more controlled pace and stood behind her, looking out at the snow that was beginning to cover the ugly grey street outside with the pure white blanket everyone hoped for on Christmas day. 

“I love the snow. When I was little we always went on holiday for Christmas and it was almost always to places where it didn’t snow. I get excited about it now.” Hermione told him softly, still watching the snow. Severus had switched from watching the snow to studying her reflection in the window. The candles and fireplace lit her skin making her look golden and showed the honey tones of her hair. 

“Would you like to go for a walk?” Severus asked, thinking he needed to tear himself away from looking at her like that before he ended up doing something he regretted. 

“I’d love to! I’ll get ready.” Hermione’s bright smile stuck with him as she left the room. 

He frowned at her as she met him by the front door wearing a light jacket and a pair of ankle boots. 

“You’ll freeze like that.” 

“I’ve cast a warming spell on everything I’m wearing. Lets go before some stumbles upon us.” 

Severus offered her his arm and after a moment of looking at it like she didn’t know what she was supposed to do with it, she took it. With her small hand nestled into the crook of his arm he opened the door and led them out into the swirling snow. It looked magical, even for someone used to real magic. The street lamps made the snow seem to glow and with the weather and the late hour the whole world seemed to be completely silently but for their crunchy foot steps. 

They had walked down a few streets when they came across a small square with statues of children playing in the middle. In the centre of the children was a couple, winding together and twisting up in the sky. In the dark, with the snow, it was beautiful and haunting and they stopped to look at it. 

“Thank you, for just being here. This would have been the worst Christmas I’ve ever had if you weren’t here.” She told him honestly, feeling embarrassed for saying it but feeling like he had to know. He looked down at her, stood so close to him he could feel the warming charm she had cast and her hand still holding onto his arm. There were snow flakes caught in her frizzy hair and her nose was red from the cold. He had never seen anyone look so beautiful. 

She looked up at him, snow catching her eyelashes and he wondered if anyone had ever looked more like an angel than she did in that moment. He did what any man would do if he were given the chance to lay his eyes upon an angel. He tucked some hair away from her face with one hand, letting his hand trail down to hold her jaw line as they moved closer together. 

Finally, so sweetly their lips came to meet. One hand remained at her jaw while the other moved to her waist. Her arms moved up around his neck, pulling him closer to her while standing up on her tip toes to try to balance out their height difference. He tasted like nothing she had ever experienced mixed with mince pies and when he started to pull back, she was disappointed. 

She smiled at him, he was just as flushed from their kiss as she was, but he wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

“I think its time we head back.” He told her, not waiting for a reply before heading back towards the house. She followed him a few steps behind in silence other than thanking him for holding the front door open for her. He lead her up to her bedroom door and gave her a stiff nod. 

“Good night, Miss Granger.” His voice and face contained no emotion despite the hurt that she was sure was written all over her face. 

“Severus, wait.” 

He had already gone into his room, without answering her or even pausing. Feeling more dejected than ever Hermione went into her room and readied herself for bed trying to pretend nothing was wrong but as she watched the lake in the painting she could still feel his lips against hers and when he stood indecisively outside of her door an hour later he could hear her crying.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione spent the rest of the holidays in the library, grabbing meals from the kitchen once everyone else was done and actively avoiding anyone who happened to cross her path. Severus spent his time in his room, eating in silence while everyone else ate and chatting and then returning to his room without seeing Hermione even once. 

When she and Ginny left for the train, Ron and Harry didn’t bother to hug her or say goodbye and she heard from Mrs Weasley that Severus had left early in the morning when few people were awake. Hermione tried to justify that he needed to get back to Hogwarts before the students and wasn’t just ignoring her. 

She rode the train alone in her own compartment with her head leant against the window only seeing the blur of white and occasional green from the scenery outside. She kept replaying their kiss in her head, wondering if she had done something wrong. Not once did it cross her mind that Severus was so upset because he had kissed a student, technically a child in his care despite her not being a child by any stretch of the imagination. 

The feast upon their return was filled with excited chatter of what everyone had gotten for Christmas but Hermione remained quiet, eating the food that appeared in front of her without even tasting it and constantly glancing up at Severus through her hair. He didn’t seem to look towards her even once. 

Hermione was relieved when students started to filter back to their dorms and she could escape without drawing any attention to herself. She retreated to her room without speaking to anyone and spent her time up until curfew watching her picture of the lake grow darker. An hour after curfew she decided it was time to go down to the room under the lake. 

He wasn’t there. She curled up in her corner and tried to sleep. By the time the sun was shining brightly through the water she had barely slept and went back to her room in defeat, feeling thoroughly rejected and alone. She moved through her lessons and conversations with friends on autopilot, barely registering anything said to her. She only attended lunch in the great hall and chose to just skip all other meals. 

Each night for the full week, she slept in short bursts and woke, cold and stiff on the cold floor only to repeat the pattern until the sun was bright and she felt it was time to go to her room and prepare for lessons. The first Saturday they were back from break though, Hermione had had enough. She was tired, she was sad and she felt cold to her bones even in front of fires and under blankets. 

It was two AM when she stood in the corner, stretched and took one last look at the dark water outside before opening the door and roaming through the dungeons. She stood outside his chambers door for a long while, not sure if she should knock or just leave and pretend there had never been that period of time when she could sleep and feel happy. 

She was going to turn away when a small part of her sadness seemed to ignite and turn into anger. She hadn’t done anything to push him away like this and it was unfair for him to be doing it to her. She wanted an answer and she was getting it. She knocked on his door quietly but firmly and immediately heard movement from inside. 

He opened the door in his usual crisp white shirt and black pants and started at her in shock for a second. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” He whispered to her, leaning out of the doorway to look up and down the empty corridor. 

“Can I come in?” 

He looked like he was going to say no so she shoved past him into the room, leaving him to close the door with shock still on his face. She sat down on one of the two green armchairs he had in front of his fire, noticing the tumbler of fire whiskey on the table beside the other. She looked at him expectantly and he looked back at her without any expression clear on his face. 

“Why are you here Hermione?” He asked with a sigh, sinking into the other chair after almost ten minutes of being stood in silence. 

“You are fully aware of why. What are you trying to do?” 

“I am your teacher.” Her told her as though that explained all. 

“And I am an adult who has returned to education because I had to fight a war in the middle of it. I’m not one of your normal students Severus.” 

“No, you never were. You always knew everything.” He replied with a laugh, looking into the fire and shaking his head. Hermione smiled at him and he finally met her eyes and returned one, though seemingly reluctant to do so. 

“Please stop whatever it is you’re trying to do Severus. I miss you.” Hermione told him honestly, sadness seeping into her eyes. 

“Come here.” 

They stood simultaneously and he pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in her hair and inhaling deeply while she did the same into his chest. He wasn’t ready to say the words, but he has missed her too and hoped his tight embrace told her that. 

“Lets go to sleep, you look exhausted.” 

He led her by the hand to his bedroom, pulled back his duvet for her and made sure she was settled before turning to the door. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To sleep on the couch.” 

“Dont.” 

Hermione could say without the doubt that getting to sleep in a comfortable bed, beside Severus with his scent all around her gave her the best nights sleep she had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it means so much to me that you're enjoying this story and I hope you all continue to both enjoy and review! 
> 
> I've started a spotify playlist with some of the music that I listen to while I write and that reminds me of Hermione and/or Severus, and if you check it out you might be able to see where some of my inspiration comes from!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/5dzwytsveq3lbraow2136eo22/playlist/0ZTtTCmPN6Wlafm5QoVpqb?si=8EfnGmlDSKK1kZsTFhATQQ


	11. Hermione's Decision.

When she arrived at his chambers just after curfew the next night he didn’t even seem surprised. He simply quirked one eyebrow and returned to sit in his arm chair, the table now positioned between the two chairs with two steaming mugs of tea on it already. Hermione sat down in the other chair and used the mug to warm her fingers while she watched him watch the flames in the fire place. 

Quite abruptly though, the flames turned green and out spun none other than Minerva McGonagall. The three froze in a stunned silence for a moment, all staring at each other in surprise, before McGonagall cleared her throat. 

“What’s the matter now?” Severus asked, boredom in his voice as he leant back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other. 

“I received a letter from Mr Potter over the holidays giving me a, I had thought, rather ridiculous theory about the two of you.” She told them, looking to them both sternly. Hermione merely rolled her eyes and glanced at Severus in time to catch him doing the same. 

“It’s a pile of shit Minerva. Mr Potter has forever adored his little conspiracies and stories he conjures up concerning those around him.” Severus told her, picking up his mug and taking a long sip while regarding her over the brim. 

“And yet I find the two of you sat together in your private chambers after curfew?” McGonagall’s lips were pursed and her eyes narrowed. 

“You told me at the start of the year that curfew doesn’t apply to those of us returning by choice as adults.” Hermione reminded her, interrupting their glaring contest. 

“I didn’t mean for you to use it to visit Professors private chambers Miss Granger.” Her reply was shrill enough to almost come across as comical. Severus hid his own scoff of amusement as a cough, which very nearly set Hermione off but she managed to maintain her composure. 

“For all the years you badgered on at me about making friends you don’t seem as overjoyed as I would expect.” Severus’s tone had a warning in it that Hermione had never heard before. It was low and dangerous and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. It was much more frightening and filled with emotion than any tone he used to scare students in the classroom. 

McGonagall took a deep breath and looked between the two of them once more. 

“Fine, but friends it must remain. And don’t let anyone catch you coming down here.” She said pointedly, looking at Hermione a little longer than necessary to get her point across before giving them both a brisk nod and stepping back into the fireplace. 

“Harry has no right to be doing this.” Hermione spat out the second the flames had returned to their original colour. She stood and began to pace back and forth across the small living room. 

“Potter, I assume, feels as though he should have control on every aspect of his life including what his friends are doing.” Severus sneered, returning to his tea. 

“I’ll be writing him a letter of my own in the morning.” 

“Do make it a howler.” 

This made Hermione laugh and the tension from the headmistress visiting was broken as quickly as it had arrived. She sat back down in her chair and reached across the small gap to take his hand. Her small fingers wove gently between his long ones, her pale skin looking almost tan compared to his. 

“When I was a student here, I had a friend who I thought tried to involve themselves too much in my decisions. I know with hindsight and maturity that I should have listened, and if I had my life would have been very different.” Severus eventually told her, slowly and quietly. Hermione felt anger first, but after a few seconds it turned to sorrow for the man she had found beneath the solid layer of a terrifying professor. 

“You can’t compare this, us, to that. You are not a bad decision.” Hermione told him softly, chewing on her bottom lip once she finished speaking to keep from crying. 

“i am Hermione. Even with….even as friends, you’re part of the golden trio and I’m….” He stood up while he spoke, crossing to look out of the enchanted window that sat on the wall opposite the fire place.

“You’re a man who spent more time in the middle of war than any of us, who sacrificed merlin knows what to save as many people as possible. We might not have even won without you! You’re not a bad decision and if you are then so be it because you’re a decision I’ve made.” 

He didn’t look at her until she was stood next to him. His dark eyes with filled with tears, different emotions flickering through them so quickly that Hermione had no idea what he was feeling. He held eye contact with her as he stroked back the hair that had fallen across her face. It felt like a second and an hour rolled into one as they just looked into each others eyes. 

Eventually Hermione couldn’t control herself any more. She stood on her tip toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and finally got to kiss him again. He reacted immediately by wrapping his arms around her waist and returning the kiss with so much passion she was almost lifted off the ground. 

The warmth of their bodies pressed tightly against each other was almost overwhelming. When he gently bit her bottom lip she couldn’t help but gasp, finally pulling back from the kiss and looking up at him, face flushed and eyes bright. His own cheeks also had a pink tinge to them and he couldn’t help the smile that spread over his features. 

“I do rather believe I may be falling in love with you, Hermione.” He told her breathlessly, his face still only inches from hers. 

“Good, because I know I’m falling in love with you.” Hermione whispered in reply as though speaking too loudly would fracture the moment they were sharing. He pulled her into a tight embrace which she returned with surprising strength. Her face pressed against his chest and he lowered his head to kiss the top of her unruly hair just as he had over christmas, but this time there was no tension involved afterwards. 

Once again, they went to bed together and fell asleep facing each other, her head tucked under her chin and their arms securely around each other. Hermione Granger had made her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while hasnt it?


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Hermione did indeed write Harry a letter, though she had strongly considered Severus's suggestion of a howler. She wrote a few different versions before her first class of the day and then went to lessons like usual, though feeling much more cheerful than she had since returning from Christmas break. She was glad for evening to come so she could sneak down to the dungeons with her letter drafts and ask Severus which one he thought best. He took his time mulling over each one before handing one back to her. 

"That one is too kind and makes you seem like a push over. That one is harsh enough but doesn't get your point over well." Severus told her, indicating to the two abandoned drafts in front of him as he sipped his tea. Hermione nodded, reading through the chosen letter once more before sealing it in the envelope she had taken with her. 

"Dear Harry,   
I understand that you must still feel protective over me from us being friends for so long but I feel its time you stop. We have barely spoken since I returned to Hogwarts and though I'm sure I'll always call you a friend you need to face the fact that we are no longer close and you have no control over my life. I am able to make my own decisions as to what is best for myself and my future and I do not need your interruptions. Nor do I appreciate you writing letters about my personal life to teachers. My business is my own, not yours and certainly not any professor or headmistress. I am making choices that make me happy, whether or not they make you happy too is no longer a concern of mine.   
Sincerely, Hermione." 

"I wish things hadn't changed between us." Hermione sighed, sitting back down beside him with the sealed envelope. 

"It is unfortunate and I must say, not something I expected." 

"Really? I thought you would have seen this coming from miles away." 

"I may not like the boy but I did not anticipate his loyalty to you and Weasley waning during your time apart. Apparently I thought too highly of the idiot." Severus replied as he stretched in his seat. 

"Hard to imagine you thinking too highly of Harry." Hermione told him with a smirk. 

"Considering how little I already thought of him its almost a miracle." 

Hermione loved the subtle jokes Severus made, the slight twitch of the corners of his mouth when he had made her laugh. She felt special around him, she was sure no other student during his time as a professor had been allowed to view his emotions so clearly, honestly she doubted he had been so comfortable around anyone else for a very long time, which saddened her. Since learning more about him, it was difficult for her to hear the way students still spoke about him despite him almost dying to help them all, especially considering the way in which just hearing him mentioned made her heart flutter. 

Pushing her thoughts away, Hermione stood and walked over to him, leaning down to gently kiss him. Though the kiss started out gentle and innocent, Hermione was soon leaning more heavily on him, occasionally nibbling his lower lip in a way that made him let out a deep moan. He placed one hand on her hip as he softly bit her bottom lip, causing a moan from her too. 

With arousal becoming more and more overwhelming, Hermione gained some bravery and slipped her knees up onto the chair to straddle his hips, brushing against the hard lump in his trouser and making him pull away to take a ragged breath of air. 

Hermione pulled back too, looking into his dark eyes and seeing the clear arousal there that she was sure must match her own. Her chest was rising and falling quickly as she breathed heavily. They remained like that for several moments, the only sounds in the room being them breathing and the crackling of the fire until Severus finally broke the silence. 

"We should stop now." He told her, his voice even lower than usual. His voice made Hermione bite her lip and finally lower her eyes from his. 

"I don't want to." She told him breathily, her voice barely above a whisper. 

"I know, I don't either." 

She looked back up, meeting his eyes she steadied herself with a controlled breath before leaning towards him once more, slowly. She was giving him the chance to stop her and he knew it, he just couldn't bring himself to actually tell her to stop. The kissed slowly, enjoying each other and getting used to their more intimate positioning. Hermione's body began to rock against his and he couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips up to meet hers, resulting in a moan from them both. 

Severus moved swiftly and fluidly, picking Hermione up with him as he stood and barely noticing her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her into his bedroom. Finally on his bed, he placed her down first so that he was now on top of her. She looked up at him, suddenly looking nervous. 

"Anything you don't like or don't want to do, you don't have to do. Okay?" 

She nodded, still looking nervous but much more comfortable. She was glad he had said that. She had messed around with boys before but hadn't actually had sex. She also hadn't felt the way about any of them that she did Severus. This seemed important, special, and though she definitely wanted to go through with it she couldn't help the butterflies banging about in her stomach. 

She pulled him close to her once more, giving him the most passionate kiss either had ever experienced as she unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his pale, toned chest. She ran her hands over him, feeling his muscles and the slight bumps of scars. He moved down to kiss her neck, sucking and biting gently and Hermione closed her eyes and fisted the sheets below her in her hands. 

Slowly, and with many kisses in between, their clothes were removed by each other until finally, they were laying naked and facing each other. Hermione looked Severus up and down wanting to remember exactly what he looked like from the soft expression on his face as he looked at her to the way his legs were entwined with hers. As they resumed kissing, Hermione slowly pulled him over to be on top of her. When he pulled away slightly to look her in the eye, she nodded. No words were needed as they made love, Hermione for the first time ever. Severus had had sex before of course, but never with the emotional connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it takes me so long to upload chapters right now, I'm not fully sure where this is going and that makes it hard to write! Hopefully I'll figure it out soon and upload a lot more often!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long! All my inspiration for this fanfic seemed to drain away but it has returned full whack and I'm hoping to really get into it again! If you have any ideas or things you'd like to see feel free to throw them my way and they might just work their way in! Please also remember to leave a review if you enjoy this story since they really are very motivating!

Waking up beside Severus, still naked and happy, was easily the best morning of Hermione’s life. She stretched out while he continued lightly snoring, her back cracking and her mind finally waking up. She slipped out of bed without jostling him but he still woke, peering at her through one open eye as she pulled on his shirt and her previously discarded panties. 

“Where do you think you’re going this early on a Saturday morning?” he asked, making her jump. 

“To get us some tea.” She replied with a smile, almost skipping over to him to kiss the tip of his nose before turning and heading back out into the sitting room. Severus slumped back into bed and pulled a hand over his face as a smile spread across his lips. God, he loved her so much. He had never expected to have such a beautiful ray of sunshine dance into his life, and he didn’t know how he possibly deserved her but he knew he’d fight for her to his very last breath.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The days went on well for Hermione and Severus, a routine was formed between them of going to classes, doing whatever they might need to do afterwards and then finding solace together in Severus’s rooms. With Hermione finally eating and sleeping she felt ready for the excessive amounts of revision she had scheduled for the upcoming exams. 

She had almost forgotten all about her letter to Harry until Severus bought it up, several weeks later. 

“No, he hasn’t replied. I suppose its for the best.” 

“Most assuredly for the best.” Severus sniffed, still hunched over the potions homework he was marking. Hermione was on the opposite side of his teaching desk doing some potions revision, ignoring how many times he told her she would most definitely get top marks without revising at all. She had been hearing similar from all of her teachers but was still driving herself to revise hard and ensure everything she had learnt at Hogwarts had a reserved place in her brain. 

With the approaching exams came the gradual warming of the weather and the entire castle. Already stuffy classrooms become almost unbearable and the dungeons were a reprieve that only the Slytherin students, Severus and Hermione enjoyed outside of potions lessons. Another thing was playing on Hermione’s mind with the approach of summer though, what was she going to do with it and what were Severus’s intentions for the long summer break? 

She had been trying to bring up the topic to him for a while when, two nights before her first exam, he bought it up himself whilst they drank tea together in the evening. 

“I’ve been wondering recently, what your plans are after you graduate?” Severus asked smoothly. He had a certain tone of voice that he used that sounded authoritative and calm, but he only used it when he was nervous or uncomfortable. 

“Honestly, I’ve been wanting to ask that exact question myself.” Hermione replied with a laugh, finally closing the book on her lap and placing it onto the floor along with the self inking quill and long roll of parchment she’d had on the couch. 

“I was hoping we could perhaps spend the break together? I assume you’ll be continuing to university the following September.” Severus sounded a little nervous, which made Hermione want to laugh but she held back. 

“I’d love to spend the summer together Severus, but I must admit I’ve barely thought about university. It seemed enough just to get through the year.” 

“You’ve not applied to any at all?” He asked, looking slightly alarmed. 

“No. I think I might prefer an apprenticeship honestly. I’m not sure anyone expected this but I’m rather fed up of school and reading and writing papers. Facts are brilliant sure, everyone knows I love facts, but I want the practical things too. I don’t want to just be a bookworm, I want to have an area in which I’m skilled and can make a change for the better.” Hermione told him, not having thought about it as much as it sounded as she had but agreeing whole heartedly with the words flowing out of her mouth. 

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more brilliant.” Severus smirked, looking proud of her as he sipped his tea. 

“I was even thinking, I mean, I know he hasn’t taken an apprentice for years, but I was thinking of perhaps applying for an apprenticeship with Hogwarts potion master. He’s really rather skilled and I’d really learn a lot from him.” Hermione said with slightly more apprehension as she swirled the tea in the bottom of her cup to avoid looking him in the eye. 

“The Hogwarts potions master hasn’t accepted an apprentice for some time because the students who applied were not up to standard. If a student were wickedly smart, filled with common sense and had a natural learning ability I’m sure he would finally accept.” He told her, smiling himself when he saw the huge, bright grin that spread across her face. 

She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her legs up to sit on him while he wrapped an arm around her back, keeping her steady and pulling her closer. 

“I love you.” She told him, delicately placing a kiss on the end of his nose but once again bounding off before he could return a kiss to her. 

“I need to get revising for Herbology, I’ll see you later!” She told him quickly, pointing at the clock behind him on which she must have noticed the time. He chuckled and waved her farewell, returning to his reading and thinking of a way to make this summer the best either of them had ever experienced.


	14. Chapter 14

The weeks flew by as Hermione revised harder than ever, often only seeing Severus when she returned to his rooms to slip into bed beside him. She knew it was worth it though, when she walked out of each exam with a smile on her face knowing she had answered every question flawlessly and would be getting the best mark possible. 

The night of her last exam found her in the Gryffindor common room for the first time in a while, smiling on the couch with her legs drawn to her chest as she smiled at the other seventh years celebrating the end of exams and soon to come end of their time at school. Hermione had dressed up slightly for the party, wearing fashionable muggle clothes under a beautiful lilac robe. Ginny was dancing with another seventh year boy that Hermione didn’t know the name of, blissful smiles on their faces likely coming from the fire whiskey that had been snook in rather than their dance partners. 

“Would you like to dance with me Hermione?” A voice asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked up, met by soft blue eyes and smiled. 

“Yes, lets dance Luna.” Hermione smiled, standing and walking to the space she had helped clear of furniture. Although she had withdrawn from her friends greatly, she was glad to know they didn’t hold it against her. Luna took her hands and began to teach her a slightly off beat dance that she picked up surprisingly quickly. 

The two girls danced and laughed, Luna occasionally pointed out that there was a family of long tailed home gnomes hiding around the common room. Ginny eventually joined them, having much more difficulty with Luna’s dance than Hermione had, sending the three girls into fits of giggles. 

Several teachers popped their heads in over the night to make sure nothing too rambunctious was happening, not that many of them would have stopped the teens even if it were. Each adult that looked in smiled, light in their eyes and a weightlessness to their stomach as they watched teenagers who had so recently fought a war finally having fun. Some were cosy on couches, whispering with partners and kissing, many more were dancing and drinking around the room, Luna’s dance was surprisingly not the strangest one happening. 

When Severus peeked in, he smiled the widest of them all. He had been so worried about Hermione for so long, even before they had fallen in love. Such a clever, bright young student wouldn’t often be liked, he had experienced that first hand and though no one would ever hear it from him, he was glad she had had friends like Ron and Harry in her most important years of childhood. He was much happier about the friends she had with her then, the ones he knew would love and respect her no matter what. 

Hermione looked across the room while she laughed at something Ginny had leant over to whisper at her, catching Severus’s eye. The happiness on her face made him feel like his heart might burst, but he was confused when she left her friends and began walking towards him. She slipped out of the portrait hole noticed only by Ginny and Luna, who exchanged a surprised glance but said nothing.

“Are you having fun?” He asked, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear gently. 

“I am, but I know how I could have more. Dance with me Severus?” 

Severus smiled at her, bowing deeply and taking her hand, brushing his lips against the back of it. He returned to his full height and took Hermione into his arms. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders, her hands lightly twirled into the back of his hair. A slow song, slightly muffled through the closed portrait, led them into a slow sway. Severus led them in wide circles around the wide corridor, grace and poise in every step while he studied her face, wanting to remember every shadow and strip of soft candle light that crossed her delicate features. 

“I love you.” He told her, meeting her eyes once more as she smiled up at him. 

“I love you too.” 

The song ended, cheering and whooping erupting over the last few notes of the outro. 

“You should return to the party, I’ve heard the Gryffindor ones aren’t to be missed.” Severus told her, pulling her in for a final embrace with a smile buried in her curls. 

“I’d much rather spend the night with you.” 

“I know, but this is your school life coming to an end and you should celebrate it with your friends.” He told her, kissing her forehead before gently pushing her back towards the portrait hole. She turned to look at him once more as she reentered the common room, he was watching her with a soft look on his face, one that made him look young and kind and Hermione felt her like her heart increased to double the size it should be. 

Then she had been grabbed by Ginny and was back in the middle of the party that had been reinvigorated by none other than Neville Longbottom appearing through floo with several bottles of firewhiskey. Hermione exchanged a firm hug with Neville before he pressed a plastic cup of firewhiskey and pumpkin juice into her hand. 

“How are you?” Neville shouted over the music, a tipsy smile on his red face. 

“Good, thank you Neville. You?” 

“I’m great! Everything is great!” Neville shouted back, giving her another hug before disappearing off to talk to someone else. Hermione laughed and took a sip of her drink. She was glad Neville had grown to be so much more confident, he was a good person and she hoped he would go far.

Hermione wandered over to where she could see Luna and Ginny sat on a couch, close together with their heads bent in conversation. They looked up when she approached, looking shocked to see her.

“We weren’t expecting you to come back.” Luna told her, recovering from her shock and returning to her usual dreamy self. 

“This is a big milestone that we’ve reached, I want to celebrate it with my friends.” Hermione told them, earning smiles from both girls though Ginny still looked worried. 

“What’s wrong Ginny?” Hermione asked, watching as her friend seemed to search for words to answer with.

“Harry and Ron-“ was all she managed to say before cheering and shouting drowned out her words. The green light of the floo connection being used lit the room. 

“We come bearing gifts!” Ron’s voice, words slightly slurred, boomed across the room. Hermione froze, suddenly feeling panicked at the prospect of seeing either of her old friends. Ginny and Luna picked up on her panic immediately and, being the great friends they were, immediately linked arms with her and began leading her towards the girls dorm. 

The three girls sat on Ginny’s bed, curtains drawn and the sounds from downstairs muffled so they could talk normally. Ginny smirked at them and reached under her bed, moving her hand about for a few moments before pulling out a fresh bottle of fire whiskey. Luna and Hermione laughed and clapped. 

“Lets play a drinking game?” Ginny suggested, surprising Hermione but making Luna squeal in delight. 

“Can we do a muggle one? Do you know any muggle ones Hermione?” Luna asked, looking to Hermione with huge eyes. Hermione suspected she had likely already had plenty to drink but doubted a few more would do any extra damage. 

“I think we can do truth or dare with drinking? Like, if you choose a truth you have to drink because you’re being a chicken.” Hermione laughed, to be honest she didn’t really know of any muggle drinking games but she wanted to have fun with her friends and it sounded like a good idea. 

After a quick explanation of the rules the girls were ready to begin. They flipped a coin first between Hermione and Ginny, then Hermione and Luna to decide it would be Luna going first. 

“Luna! Truth or dare?” Ginny asked, doing her best over dramatic radio presenter voice sending the tipsy girls into more laughter and postponing Luna’s answer. 

“Dare!” Luna replied finally, a smile still stretched across her face with her cheeks pink and eyes bright. Ginny and Hermione whispered between them for a few seconds before turning back to her, identical sly grins spreading while they looked at her. 

“We dare you to go find someone you’re interested in downstairs and either tell them you’re interested in them or kiss them.” Ginny told her. Luna looked back and forth between them, her smile well and truly gone. 

“Do I have to?” She asked, suddenly looking nervous. 

“Yes! It’s a dare.” Ginny told her as she grabbed her hand and began pulling her down the stairs back to the common room, Hermione following behind them. 

Hermione and Ginny peeked out from the door way to watch as Luna crossed the room, a determined look on her face. No one was expecting it when she walked straight over to Neville and gently pressed a kiss to his lips before turning and running back, past both girls and straight up the stairs to the girls dorm. Ginny and Luna raced after her, laughing, and found her sat on Ginny’s bed. She was bright red but looked happy. 

“I never would have guessed you liked Neville.” Ginny told her. Luna simply smiled in reply before looking to Hermione. 

“Do I choose who goes next?”

Hermione nodded. 

“Okay. Hermione, truth or dare?” 

Hermione’s eyebrows lifted slightly in surprise, she hadn’t expected Luna to choose her. She took a moment to decide. 

“Truth. I don’t fancy having to do something like that.” Hermione giggled, taking the bottle of fire whiskey Ginny offered and taking a large gulp. She grimaced as the liquid burnt at the back of her throat and felt a shiver run down her spine before the head rush of the alcohol entered to make her feel warm and gooey. 

Luna and Ginny whispered for a fair time longer than Ginny and Hermione had, making Hermione become more and more nervous. Eventually, they turned back to her looking smug. 

“What’s really went on with you and Snape at Christmas?” Ginny asked, looking at Hermione with great curiosity. 

Hermione sat staring at them for a moment, not knowing what to say and barely processing the question. Thankfully, she regained her ability to think and began forming a real answer. 

“He genuinely did just carry me to my bed after I fell asleep in the library. We were good friends and he didn’t want me to be uncomfortable, I don’t know why Harry had to make such a big deal over it.” Hermione told them truthfully, but Ginny looked unconvinced. 

“What do you mean ‘were’ friends?” 

“Thats another question, and I’ll think you’ll find it’s my go. Ginny, truth or dare?” Hermione laughed, glad to be able to get herself out of that line of questioning so easily. 

“I think I’ll go for truth too.” Ginny shrugged, taking several gulps of fire whiskey with surprising ease. 

Luna and Hermione deliberated between a few questions before deciding on one they were most curious about. 

“How come you’re up here with us and not downstairs with Harry?” Hermione asked gently, wanting to know but also not wanting to upset her friend. 

“Things haven’t really been that great with me and Harry recently. He’s just, he’s changed so much. I’m not sure I particularly like him any more.” Ginny sighed, leaning against Luna for comfort. 

“He was terrible at Christmas, and we’ve barely spoken since. I don’t know what he and Ron are playing at but its getting annoying, and mum isn’t happy with how they’ve been acting either.” Ginny continued. Hermione nodded, agreeing fully with what the red head was saying. 

“I know what you mean. Harry wrote to Professor McGonagall you know, telling her his theory about me and Severus. I wrote quite an angry letter to him and he hasn’t spoken or written to me since.” Hermione told them, finishing her sentence just in time for a few other girls to stumble into the dorm. 

“It sounds like the party is ending, I think I’ll go back to my own dorm now. I think the Ravenclaws had a party too so I’ll have to see if any of my stuff is still there.” Luna told them dreamily despite both girls alarm at the reminder of how awful her own house still was to Luna. She patted them both on the head, making them exchange amused glances as she weaved her way out of the room. 

“I’m going to make sure she gets there okay.” Hermione told Ginny with a laugh, taking one last gulp of fire whiskey that had been offered to her as one for the road. She caught up with Luna at the top of the stairs and the two girls helped each other down, Hermione hadn’t realised that she was just as drunk as Luna until the stairs seemed to go on forever. 

The two girls made their way across the common room being congratulated and hugged by many classmates before they finally made it out of the portrait and into the much cooler, quieter corridor. The two girls chatted and giggled their way across the castle, ignoring that a curfew was in place for Luna. It didn’t matter since they encountered no one on their journey. Hermione left Luna at the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room knowing that someone from her house would make sure she got to bed okay, even if no one seemed bothered to put an end to her bullying even in her final year. 

The girls parted with a hug and Hermione had only walked a further few meters when Harry suddenly stepped out from a shadow near the wall. 

“Where are you going?” He asked, words not slurred but his body swaying slightly from side to side. 

“To bed Harry.” Hermione told him, walking around him easily. She had been expecting him to try to grab her but he didn’t make a move. She turned back to him once she had passed, instincts from the war telling her to never have her back to an enemy. 

“You should go back to the common room, I’m not sure you’re even supposed to be in the castle.” Hermione told him, walking down the corridor with an eye on him. 

“I’m Harry Potter, I can do what I want.” He shouted after her as she turned a corner. She shook her head at how her dear friend had turned out and tried to stay quiet and in a straight line as she headed down to the dungeons. Her brain felt hazy from the alcohol and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she had drank too much and would regret it in the morning, but at that moment she could feel nothing but happiness knowing that she had Severus’s love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so long between chapters and I know it sucks, I'm sorry! I've tried to make up for it by writing a longer chapter than usual so I hope you enjoy it! Graduation day is up next!


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione woke up the next morning with her head feeling like it had been run over by a bus. She didn’t quite remember getting down to the dungeons but she awoke in Severus’s bed, the spot next to her where he usually lay was empty but still warm so Hermione got up, still in her clothes from the previous night, and went to find Severus. He was sat in the living room, two steaming cups of tea beside him along with a pepper up potion, reading. 

Hermione took the tea and pepper up potion thankfully, downing the latter before sitting down beside him and snuggling into his side. He wrapped an arm around her, not yet taking his eyes from the page he was reading, while she sipped her tea and felt the potion slowly begin to ease her head and newly notice nausea. 

“Did you have an enjoyable night?” Severus asked, finishing the page and marking it before placing it down and turning to better face Hermione. 

“Yes, it was great actually. I did encounter Harry on my way back though.” 

“And pray tell, what did the boy have to say?” 

“Pretty much just that he’s Harry Potter and can do what he wants.” 

Severus sighed and pursed his lips. This was the Harry Potter he had expected, arrogant and selfish just like his father, but it was not the Harry Potter that had arrived at school skinny and polite. Severus wished he could wonder how it had happened, but he had seen many times how war changed people, some people became shells of themselves without the emotion and life they had possessed before the war. Some people, like Hermione, became more caring and grateful for the good things around them and some people, like Harry, allowed themselves to get caught up in being a hero even as that part of themselves that made them a hero slowly slipped away. 

“Let’s not dwell on the likes of him. The rest of the school returns home today and tomorrow is graduation, its a time for happiness.” Severus eventually told her, pulling her yet closer to him and pressing a soft kiss the the top of her messy curls. 

“Happiness seems to be in unlimited supply when I’m with you Severus.” Hermione replied, looking up at him with still sleepy eyes and a soft smile. He smiled back, almost unable to believe those words had actually been directed to him. 

How many years had he lived lonely and bitter, wishing for someone who might accept him and perhaps even love him? It would have been shocking enough to have that wish granted, to have it granted and to also have it be the brightest witch he’d ever met with beauty to match the brains? He had never dared even dream, and now he was living in that dream. With her. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too. Oh!” Hermione had sunk yet further into Severus’s side before jumping up quite suddenly and hurrying over to his desk. She rummaged through the bottom drawer, one which had become hers, and yanked out a piece of parchment. She sat back down and passed it to Severus, nerves quite suddenly clear on her face. 

Severus opened up the parchment and quirked an eye brow at her. 

“Applications for apprenticeships need to be given to the appropriate professor no later than the last day of term.” She explained, bashful as she looked down at her hands so her hair would hide her face. 

“Very true, because I most certainly wouldn’t make any exceptions for you.” Severus chuckled as he stood, walking over to his desk and signing the application with a flourish before handing it back to her. 

“Breakfast starts in fifteen minutes, I need to go get ready. Thank you.” She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and then darted out of the room, a spring in her step and her accepted application tight in her grip. 

Fifteen Minutes later she was sat between Ginny and Luna, freshly showered and eating breakfast happily while Luna talking about the plans she and her father had for the summer. Hermione tried to pay attention but by the third mention of an Ethiopian Dragon Bear she had to admit her gaze had wondered up to Severus at the staff table. She caught his eye and he gave her a discrete smile before turning back to his conversation with Professor Sprout.

“What are your plans for summer Hermione?” Ginny asked, her mouth full of toast still making Hermione roll her eyes. 

“I think I might travel a little, just try to relax and have fun I guess. See where it takes me.” Hermione’s reply came with a smile dreamy enough to make Luna look serious and focused. 

“What about next year? Are you going to go to university?” the next question came from Luna, who thankfully had better table manners than Ginny. 

“Well, actually.” Hermione could help the huge grin that spread across her face as she took the parchment from her pocket and held it out for both girls to read. 

Ginny screeched and immediately grabbed Hermione into a tight hug, bouncing up and down slightly, while Luna was still reading the application. It was well known that Severus Snape didn’t do apprenticeships, that fact that he had accepted Hermione as an apprentice was huge. 

“He’s never accepted one ever! My best friends is the smartest!” Ginny celebrated, barely keeping her voice below a bellow as more attention turned their way and made Hermione flush red. By the time breakfast was over and most of the school had headed off to pack their things, the whole school knew Hermione was getting an apprenticeship with Snape, the only apprentice he’d ever accepted. 

It felt odd for those in their final year, watching the rest of the school pack their bags and spend their last few hours with friends just as they always had. Ginny, Luna and Hermione were sat near the lake, all quite as they thought back on their time at school. How many hours had Hermione spent sat around the lake with Harry and Ron as the weather warmed up? Glancing at the whomping willow bought back memories of Remus, meeting Sirius for the first time. 

It was bittersweet, walking up to the castle through the dusk. The first odd noises were just beginning to echo out from the forbidden forest, the giant squid was lazily swimming across the lake, its tentacles well out of the water to enjoy the last of the days warmth. Hermione knew this was the last calm moment of her school life she would have the chance to experience. Tomorrow would be busy and crowded and noisy, but right then, with her two best friends walking quietly beside her, Hermione felt a peace in her heart she hadn’t felt for a long time. She was content, excited for the future and could smile at memories of the past. 

She parted with her friends after entering the castle, them heading towards the stairs for the common room while she sunk down into the dungeons to Severus. He was at his desk, scribbling quickly into a notebook, but closed it with a smile when she walked in. 

“Have you had a good day?” She asked, draping her arms around him and resting her chin on his shoulder. 

“Its always nice to have everyone finally leave.” He replied with a sly smirk, turning his chair and standing. He held her close for several seconds before pulling back to look at her from an arms distance. In silence he took her hand, holding it tight in his and leading her out of his quarters. He ignored the questions she asked, leading her through the dungeons until she was at that well recognised room. She smiled up at him, as bright as the sun, and pushed open the door. 

“I love this room.” she muttered, more to herself than him, as she sat down where they had sat together. It felt like forever ago that they had sat in that room, cold but content while they watched the fish weave between long strands of seaweed. Severus sat beside her, pulling her into his side in a way that had become so familiar to her over the months. 

“I know you do, thats why I wanted to do this here.” he told her, looking down at her confused face. He bit back his nerves and told himself to stop being such a fool. Reaching into his pocket, he cleared his throat and grasped the small velvet box tight in his hand. 

“I never expected to love anyone like I do you, never mind be loved back. The happiness you fill me with isn’t something I deserve, the tenderness and patience you show me are things I deserve even less. I would, will, do anything I possibly can to make you happy, to make you feel loved and cherished and appreciated as you should be. So, Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the immeasurable honour of saying you’ll be my wife?”

His voice wavered towards the end, choked up as he tried not to cry. Hermione had no such issue, letting her tears flow freely. 

“Yes Severus. Yes! Nothing could ever make me happier.” Hermione sniffled as Severus pulled out the box, opening it and placing the ring on her finger. It was small, silver with delicate diamonds woven around it like flowers around a trellis and it fit her perfectly. 

Neither had ever felt so much happiness, their hearts felt as though they could burst at any moment as they kissed in the room where they had first begun to see each other as people. Thoughts of tomorrow and the next day and every day after that swirled through their minds, both finally sure that each of those days would be spent in the company of the person they loved the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally know where this story is actually going lmao. Reckon there might be another 10 chapters or so? Im thinking I might even try to get them done over the next 10 days to have a christmas finale! Definitely don't hold me to that though haha! Big thanks to everyone who reviews and leaves kudos, so many of you guys have been leaving reviews since the very start, and considering how inconsistently I upload that really means a lot! You're all so lovely and I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter! I know its a lil soon for them to be getting engaged really but idk, I feel like they're SO in love it'd come fast? Ill shut up now.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione spent her morning getting ready for the graduation ceremony with Ginny and Luna in her room. They had each bought dresses and accessories at the start of the year and were beyond excited to be able to finally wear them. Though none of the three were usually girly girls, they couldn’t deny it was fun getting ready together. Ginny did a great job at taming Hermione’s hair, and Hermione did a surprisingly brilliant job at doing Luna’s mostly natural but slightly odd make up. 

By the time the three of them stood in front of the mirror, a true transformation had taken place. Luna wore a dress that fell down to mid calf and shimmered with every colour of the rainbow, her long hair pinned behind one ear to fall over the opposite shoulder and her make up shimmered similarly to her dress. Ginny was the tallest of the girls, wearing by far the shortest dress and pulling it off perfectly. The burnt gold of it complimented her skin and hair perfectly while her matching shoes and eyeshadow pulled it together, leaving her looking more mature than Hermione could ever have expected. 

Hermione was still nervous about her outfit but had to admit she did look good. It had been the only dress she found that she actually liked, the fact that it was a deep emerald green hadn’t seemed to matter so much at the time. The sweetheart neckline kept the dress up and perfectly accentuated her bust while the fabric flowing down to just above her knees left her looking mature and graceful. She wore gold wedge sandals, the heel low so she could maintain her balance and the small lion charm around her neck, a gift from Ginny, was the exact same shade of gold. 

The girls checked the time, did a final make up check and then made their way to the great hall where all students were to congregate to have how the day would work explained to them. They passed other students, exchanging smiles with the boys in fancy dress robes and girls in pretty dresses though all were obviously nervous. 

It didn’t take long for the heads of houses to tell their students the order in which the day’s celebrations would be happening and before Hermione was fully ready for the day to begin, she was walking down to a stage that had been set up near the lake ready to accept her Hogwarts Diploma. The students were sat in the front few rows of chairs in front of the stage while friends and family had already filled up the other seat. Hermione noticed Harry and Ron sat with the other Weasley’s but paid no attention to them, choosing to instead tune back into a conversation Ginny and Luna had about the best way to not trip while navigating the stairs to the stage. Before too long, music began to play and McGonagall began a speech.

“Never before have I been so proud of a year group graduating. Many, if not all of you, have already had so many struggles and tribulations in your lives and to see you all grow from that to become the people you are today fills me with pride. After today you will all part ways, and I can watch you all go with happiness knowing you already have and will continue to make this world a better place.” She teared up a little as she looked at the faces of her students, many of them already crying through their smiles. There was clapping and cheering before McGonagall summoned a piece of parchment and began to call out names for people to collect their certificates and shake the hands of each of their teachers. 

As people were called up to collect their certificates their families and Hogwarts friends cheered for them, thunderous rounds of applause echoed for many of them and Hermione began to feel anxious. Would she stand to collect hers to total silence? Or even worse, with just Ginny and Luna clapping? She was just beginning to feel nauseous when McGonagall called out her name. She stood, and for a second you could have heard a pin drop. Then it started, clapping and cheering louder than it had been for anyone else. She made her way up onto the stage with a dazed smile as she looked out to see everyone there, except for Harry and Ron, cheering her on as though she were some sort of rock star. She collected her certificate, shook hands with her teachers and shared a smile with Severus before returning to her seat to watch her friends graduate. 

By the time the ceremony was over and everyone began to filter back up to the castle for further celebrations, Hermione’s cheeks ached from the smiling and her hands stung from how hard she had clapped for her classmates. Walking up to the castle surrounded by the people she had known since her very first year she felt a weightlessness she didn’t remember feeling since before she had known she was a witch. She no longer felt that she had to prove herself worthy of the magic she some how possessed, she didn’t have to worry about mad wizards killing those she cared about, she had someone she loved and who loved her, it seemed like nothing could possibly go wrong. 

Music was already playing when they made it to the hall, small groups of students were stood around chatting and smiling with their family and friends while others were thanking teachers. Hermione spotted the one teacher no one had decided to thank standing towards the wall looking sour and annoyed. She quickly excused herself from Luna and Ginny and moved to stand next to him. 

“Thats that then. I’m no longer a student.” She said, reaching over to nab a glass of what looked like champagne from a tray that floated nearby. 

“Indeed. I shall no longer have to deal with an insufferable know it all constantly waving her hand around in the air for my entire lesson.” He replied with a small smirk as he looked down at her. 

“That would depend on how much of a know it all your new apprentice is.” She bit back, a frighteningly similar smirk on her face. 

Severus didn’t have the chance to answer before Mrs.Weasley appeared, pulling Hermione into a tight hug before rambling about how proud she was of her while dabbing at her eyes with a patchwork handkerchief. Hermione sent an apologetic smile back towards Severus as she was pulled off towards the group of rambunctious red heads. Upon reaching them she was once again pulled into a serious of tight, and from Percy really rather awkward hugs, with the exception of Ron and Harry who were stood slightly back from the group talking to Neville, Dean and Seamus. 

Hermione spent time navigating the hall, congratulating other students and being congratulated by many alumni and students who had decided not to return for their seventh year. It seemed everyone had heard about her being taken on as an apprentice under Severus and had something to say about it, usually positive or a thinly veiled insult towards the potions master. Hermione wondered what people would say once they knew what was really under the surface of her and Severus’s relationship but decided not to let silly thoughts ruin her day. 

The sky outside the windows had grown dark and people had slowly begun to leave by the time Hermione had finished making the rounds and made her way back to Severus, who was stood on the opposite side of the hall talking to an older man Hermione didn’t recognise. He shook Severus’s hand with a smile and walked away shortly before Hermione reached him. 

“Having fun?” He asked, eyeing the glass in her hand that was most definitely not her first. 

“I am! It’s so nice to have everyone together again. It’s been a strange year, going to school without all the people I started with.” Hermione told him, losing herself slightly and leaning into him. 

“Would you care to dance?” Severus asked as a new song began and many coupled headed towards the part of the hall that had been cleared to be used as a dance floor. 

Hermione looked up at him open mouthed. 

“You said yourself earlier, you’re no longer a student.” He told her with another signature smirk. She pursed her lips while she considered it, then nodded and placed her glass on a nearby table. 

He led her to the dance floor by the hand, earning them many confused, astonished and amused looks. He bowed in front of her again, kissing her hand before rising and pulling her close to him. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and he wrapped his around her waist as they began to softly sway to the music. 

“We can leave soon, if you want to.” he told her while they danced. 

“Where are we going?” 

“I’ve had my home prepared for us to arrive there first, we can decide everything else tomorrow.” 

Hermione smiled as she rested her head against Severus’s shoulder, she couldn’t imagine ever being happier than she was in that moment. She thought about what she wanted to do with their summer together. She definitely wanted to go to Paris, she had been so many times when she was younger and always dreamt of going back one day with someone she was completely in love with. She had thought, before everything had happened with Severus, she might go and try to find her parents but she already knew there was no point. She wouldn’t be able to bring back their memories. She hoped Severus had some places he wanted to go too, she wanted to know him inside and out and that included knowing where he wanted to go if he could go anywhere in the world. 

The song was beginning to come to an end and Hermione pulled back slightly to look into Severu’s eyes while they danced. She wondered how people didn’t see the softness that lingered in them even when his face otherwise displayed no emotion. How had no one gotten close enough to him in so many years, to see how amazing he was? As the last notes of the song lingered, Hermione reached up onto her tiptoes and pressed a sweet kiss to Severus’s lips. 

“SEE! I TOLD YOU!” 

The shout echoed around the hall followed by a silence that seemed almost as loud. Hermione turned to look over her shoulder and found Harry stood a few meters away from them, pure fury on his face and a finger pointing straight at them. Everyone in the hall was looking at either them or Harry but no one seemed to have any idea what to do. Hermione had had enough. She turned around, the fury on her face easily matching Harry’s as her hair crackled with magical energy she couldn’t control. 

“What is your problem? What did I do? I have spent years stood next to you Harry Potter, putting my life on hold and not being able to do the things I wanted to because you and what you were doing was more important. I lost my parents for you, I was tortured for you, and I did everything I possibly could to keep you safe and happy. Why can’t you do that? Why can’t you let me finally be happy after all the fights and battles and deaths, why can’t you just let me be happy?” Her voice was low with anger but clogged with sadness and with her words, all stares turned to Harry. 

The silence stretched on as Harry seemed to deflate. Anger drained from his face to be replaced with a devastated look of realisation and Hermione saw the Harry she knew for the first time that year. She finally noticed the Weasley’s standing behind him, all looking either shocked or upset. Ron, to Hermione’s surprise, was looking at her with a pained look on his face. 

The silence had gone on long enough for Hermione and with one last accusing look towards Harry, she ran from the hall with Severus close on her tail. She stopped once she had gotten down the stairs into the dungeon where the cool air and dim light let her feel safe and unseen. She turned as though she could feel that Severus would be there and collapsed into him, allowing him to just hold her and stroke her hair while she cried to relieve the feelings she had inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter in two days guys, try to tell me this isn't the height of my creative career.


	17. Chapter 17

Severus held Hermione until she had completely calmed down and her tears had stopped. Once her shoulders had stopped shaking he pulled back, holding her face between his hands and using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the last remains of tears from her cheeks. He kissed her forehead before standing to his full height and taking her left hand in his. 

“Come along, we can still have an exquisite summer regardless of what Potter says or does.” He told her, earning a small smile from her. He led her silently up to her room to collect her things and she changed into more comfortable clothes ready to travel. Despite how emotionally drained she felt form Harry, she was excited to start her summer with Severus. They were nearly all the way down to the dungeons, just one more floor to go when Mrs.Weasley found them.

“Oh, Hermione dear. I’m so sorry Harry made a scene like that, you know how he is. I know everyone is getting off now but before you leave just know Hermione, you’re part of the family no matter what, we all love you.” Mrs.Weasley told her, giving her a tight hug and Severus a thin smile over Hermione’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, Mrs.Weasley. I’ve always been so happy to be a part of your family, I love you all too, so much.” Hermione replied while she returned the hug tightly. She felt incredibly relieved to know that her mother figure hadn’t been turned off of her. Mrs.Weasley gently stroked Hermione’s hair and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing off, likely to find out what kind of trouble her other children were getting into. 

Hermione gave Severus a real smile and took his hand once more to finish their journey down to the dungeons. Severus shrunk his own trunks as he had with Hermione’s and placed them in his pocket. He glanced around the room once more although he was sure nothing had been forgotten. 

“Are you ready?” Severus ask, once again standing close to her and placing a hand on her cheek. She leant into it and nodded, smiling up in a way that made it impossible for him to not smile back. Together they stepped into the flu and Severus clearly called out an address. Hermione closed her eyes as fireplaces sped past, not opening them until Severus was helping her step out of one of them. 

They had stepped out into a living room, small but cosy and neat. An L shaped leather couch with cushions and blankets on it was in one corner with a coffee table sat in front of it. A comfortable looking matching arm chair faced the opposite side of the table and straining bookcases made up the wall behind it, already making Hermione have to restrain herself from going to see what titles resided there. 

“I know its not…” Severus started, only to be cut off by Hermione.

“It’s perfect.” She told him, kissing him passionately. He chuckled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist as she pressed her body against him. She ground her hips against his, making him stumble a step and end up with his back against the wall. As the kiss deepened he span them around so her back was pressed to the wall and she surprised him by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling herself up to wrap her legs around his waist. 

“Perhaps we should take this upstairs?” He suggested as he broke the kiss. She simply nodded, moving to kiss and nibble at his neck as he carried her upstairs, finding it awfully difficult to focus on the steps of the stairs. He lay her down on the bed, remaining lightly on top of her as they kissed again. 

He kissed down her jaw and neck, along her collar bone and then pulled off her cardigan to reveal the tank top she wore underneath. It clung delicately to her breasts and the purple of her bra was visible through the thin material. In return, she pushed his robes from his shoulders, leaving him to shrug them off himself while she got started on the many buttons on his shirt, opening them slowly to reveal the pale chest underneath. 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Hermione woke up early the next morning, while the sky was still orange from the rising sun. She groaned and put her arm over her eyes until she realised that she had woken up for a reason. There was an annoying tapping coming inconsistently from the window. She cursed whoever was writing to Severus at this kind of time and got out of bed, slipping on Severus’s discarded shirt from the previous night on her way over to pull open the curtains.

She was distracted for a moment by the beautiful garden below, but then became distracted from that when she noticed it was Hedwig at the window. She opened it quickly and let the owl in, she dropped the letter on the window sill, chirped at Hermione and then settled comfortably on the curtain pole. Hermione sat back in bed and opened the envelope, slipping out the parchment inside and beginning to read. 

“Hermione, I hope Hedwig manages to find you, I don’t know where you and Snape are going. I guess I need to start this by saying I’m sorry. I think in the last year I’ve gotten a bit too caught up in being ‘The Chosen One’, I don’t know. I don’t suppose I have an excuse, and even if I did it wouldn’t be fare to start telling you them. I’m so sorry Hermione. I haven’t stopped to think about what you’ve had to do and give up to be my friend, and I didn’t realise that I was being a bad friend in the process. 

I understand if you don’t want to reply to this, or talk to me ever again, but I need you to know I really am so sorry. I love you still, I still consider you my best friend and i hope we can get past this. I don’t want to lose you after everything we’ve been through together. I understand now that you need to make the decisions that you trust to make you happy no matter what I think. I won’t try to interfere again, but I want to be part of your life again. 

-Harry” 

“Well? What did he say?” Severus asked, making Hermione jump half way through reading the letter for the third time. She had thought Severus was still asleep, his eyes had not opened and she hadn’t noticed his breathing change. 

“He’s saying sorry.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“I don’t know yet.” 

“I’ll make us some tea in the lounge and you can think about it.” 

He pulled on a pair of black silk pyjama pants and a black t-shirt before making his way down stairs. Hermione smiled after him before finding her clothes from the previous night and pulling out her shrunken trunk. She enlarged it back to its normal size and pulled out a pair of pyjama shorts, some parchment, a quill and ink, and then remembered her engagement ring and pulled that out of her jewellery pouch. She had wanted to wear it to graduation but didn’t want questions and stares. Thinking back on how the day had gone she wished she just worn it. 

She pulled on the shorts and made her way downstairs where Severus was already sat on the couch with a cup of tea and a book, her own cup on the table in front of him. She snuggled into his side, picking up her cup and taking a sip of tea as she read Harry’s letter once more, Severus reading it over her shoulder. 

“Damn, just when I’m right about the boy he just has to begin on the redemption path.” He sighed, making Hermione snort with laughter, almost spilling her tea and throwing him a fake annoyed glare. 

“Do you think I should forgive him?” 

“I think thats entirely up to you.” Severus said slowly with a smirk and a lifted eyebrow before returning to the book he was reading. She laughed lightly and sat up on the edge of the couch, picking up her quill and getting the ink and parchment ready. 

“Harry, thank you for apologising. I’m not sure I accept it at this minute, but I appreciate you doing it all the same. We’ll speak again sometime, but right now I want to focus on my summer. Please don’t contact me again unless i contact you first. -Hermione”

She read it again, nodded and sealed it in an envelope. She took it upstairs and gave it to Hedwig, who ruffled her feathers a bit and then flew out the window. Hermione watched her go for a moment, happy with her decision but wishing in someway she could just forgive him and go back to how they once were. 

With the owl finally out of sight Hermione went back down stairs and sat down facing Severus. She waited a few seconds, knowing he knew she was staring at him, and just like she knew he would he turned to return her gaze with the same look on his face that he used to use when she raised her hand for the fifth time in one lesson. 

“So what do you want to do this summer?” She asked excitedly, a wide smile stretching across her cheeks. His face broke into his own version of her smile. 

“I was hoping to suggest we start with Paris, its beautiful this time of year and, if I’m correct, you’ve never seen Wizarding Paris before?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got kicked out of my band last night so I've got nothing to do with my life but write this lmao   
> I'm depressed af lmao  
> hope y'all enjoy


	18. Chapter 18

Wizarding Paris was, as expected, absolutely magical. Severus had led Hermione to a small cafe near the Eiffel tower, taking her through the back into a small garden and tapping his wand on the door of a tiny, run down shed. Hermione had frowned at him as he led her through the door but her face lit up in wonder upon entering a long, straight street lined with shops and cafe’s, the higher floors littered with teetering balconies filled with people drinking wine, dancing and eating. 

They had lunch and drank some wine at a place that didn’t have a name, simply a picture of a tall, crooked witches hat on the sign. They did some shopping, visiting book shops that had ancient alchemy scrolls and, upon Hermione’s insistence, a place selling magical skin care and perfumes. It was there that she bought three bottles of perfume that would supposedly make its wearer have more confidence and grace. She bought a fresh, grassy scent to send to Ginny, a softer floral scent with a hint of the ocean for Luna and a musty vanilla scent for herself, discreetly spraying some on her wrists before even leaving the store. 

They stopped for some afternoon tea at a patisserie that had sweet pastries with layers so light they literally hovered slightly above each other before deciding to head to their hotel, both wanting to freshen up before beginning their first evening in Paris. Hermione gasped upon stepping into the room. It was a large room with pale cream walls and a bright white, fluffy carpet. The huge bed in the middle of the room had sheets of pale sheets that glimmered in the light, similar coloured curtain flowed from the floor to the ceiling, fluttering lightly in the breeze from the balcony door they concealed. A beautiful pale wood writing desk sat in one corner, matching side tables lay on either side of the bed and a matching chest of drawers with scented candles already lit sat a top it were scattered around the walls of the room. 

“Oh Severus, this is so beautiful.” Hermione gasped, wandering out onto the balcony. The sky was just growing dark, the first pin prick signs of stars only just beginning to peek through the deep blue. A crescent moon was begging to rise, illuminating the Eiffel tower beautifully as its lights danced up and down. Severus however, barely glanced at the view. His eyes remained on Hermione as she looked out over it all, her hair was blown lightly off her face by the wind, her skin standing out against the dark sky and her eyes sparkling. His eyes were drawn down by a glint on her hand and he noticed the ring he had given her. He’d noticed she didn’t wear it to graduation and thought her wise, but he was glad and slightly relieved she had decided to begin wearing it daily. 

“Thank you Severus. For everything. I think this is the happiest I’ve ever been. I love you.” Hermione told him, still looking out at the stars that were rapidly becoming clearer. Severus smiled and moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin a top her head. 

“I love you too. So much.”

They stood there for many more minutes, both entirely content with the moment, until Severus kissed the top of Hermione’s head and pulled away. 

“We should freshen up now, I have plans for us tonight.” Severus called over his shoulder as he retreated into the room. Hermione swept her gaze across the skyline once more before following him in. They both readied themselves quickly, Hermione changed into a short black velvet dress that made her feel much older and more confident than she really was and darkened her make up. She considered wearing flats but went with chunky black heels instead, feeling that just this once completing the outfit perfectly was more important than comfort. 

She was just pinning up a few pieces of hair to keep it out of her face when Severus exited the bathroom looking smart in a charcoal grey suit with a white shirt underneath and a deep green tie. His hair was tied in a short ponytail with a thin piece of leather, a few chunks escaping and framing his face. 

“You look incredibly handsome.” Hermione told him, standing up and running her hands over his shoulders and down his arms as she took him in. 

“You are simply stunning.” He replied, lifting her hand and forcing her to twirl in front of him with a laugh, giving him a view of her from every possible angle. 

Severus led her out of the hotel and all the way out of wizarding Paris. She was glad to be back in muggle Paris, and Severus had known she would be. It was nice to be surrounded by the familiarity of her visits with her parents. They walked leisurely along the river, chatting about the books they had bought and the things they planned to learn, until they reached a small restaurant built into the wall under a bridge. 

It barely seated more than fifteen people, the tables close together and far too many people were stood at the tiny bar at the back, but Hermione loved it at first sight. They were led to a table that Severus had apparently booked weeks ago and sat down opposite each other, wine being poured into their glasses before they had even thought to ask. 

They ate, drank and discussed things they probably shouldn’t have in such a muggle setting. The room around them grew louder and more crowded as the night progressed and as people finished eating, the tables were taken and stacked in one corner. Once all the diners had finished eating and the tables were all removed, one man near the bar pulled out a cello from behind it and began to play an upbeat jazz song Hermione had never heard. 

She looked up at Severus, he had a small smile on his face and was tapping one foot as he listened to the music. Slowly around the room more people began getting instruments, either from bags they’d bought with them, from the behind the bar or from the kitchen behind the bar until eventually a full band was playing. 

Severus held out a hand to Hermione and she took it with a smile, allowing him to lead her out into the middle of the room where they began to mimic the dances happening around them. Hermione had never danced like that before, nor really listened to jazz and she couldn’t help but laugh and smile until her cheeks hurt as they moved around the room, synchronised to each other perfectly like two separate parts of the same machine. 

They paused between songs to drink more wine, eventually moving on to whiskey as yet more people began to crowd into the room. More and more people bumped into each other as they danced but no one minded, smiling drunkenly at each other and occasionally dancing with whoever they had bumped into. 

A few hours later Hermione was sweaty and her feet were really starting to ache so she indicated to Severus that she was going outside for a second and he followed her, smiling brightly as he kept a hand on her lower back to get them through the crowd to the door together. They both took a deep breath as they got outside, the summer night was warm but it was nothing compared to the stifling hear inside. Hermione slipped off her shoes, relieving her feet with the cold dirt in the shadow of the bridge. 

She wondered out from its cover and looked up at the stars, Severus following and wrapping his arms around her waist. He looked down at her while she looked up at the stars, both of them taken by the beauty of what they were looking at. Eventually Hermione lowered her gaze slightly to look up at him rather than the sky. 

“Thank you so much Severus. This is all so perfect.” 

“Anything for you,” He muttered, brushing his lips against hers. They could smell the alcohol on each others breaths, and Hermione’s perfume was still strong despite how much they had danced. 

“Anything?” She asked, unable to stop herself from smiling due to both her genuine happiness and all the wine. He nodded in confirmation, watching her face to try to guess what she was getting at. 

“Lets get married before Summer ends.” She whispered. 

“I’d marry you tomorrow, but before the end of Summer seems like a more realistic goal.” 

Hermione laughed at his reply and he smiled at her happiness. He had stopped wondering what he had done to end up with Hermione loving him, choosing to instead just appreciate the fact that she did. Every time he made her laugh or smile he felt that his heart may explode with the happiness she had bought him. Happiness he had never expected to have. Hermione hugged him tight and kissed his jaw softly.

“Let’s dance some more. I never want this night to end.” She told him, beginning to slip her shoes back on with a slight grimace. 

“Wait.” Severus told her, glancing around them to ensure no one was watching before transfiguring her shoes into a flat pair of the same style and tucking his wand back into the inside pocket of his suit. She gave him a grateful smile and slipped them on, grabbing his hand and pulling him back through the door into the noise and bustle of the packed room. People were dancing more sloppily and with less rhythm now and Severus and Hermione soon joined them with laughter. 

They danced and drank for several more hours before the band started winding down, only the pianist and violinist playing much slower songs and the crowd simply swaying together. The song finished, everyone clapped and began to filter out of the door and along the river, Hermione and Severus amongst them. 

Hermione guessed it must be very early morning since the starts were beginning to fade with rapidly brightening sky. She leant into Severus as they walked, the long night finally catching up with her and making them yawn. Finally back in the wizarding part of the city everything was silent, them being the only people currently out on the street as they made their way to the hotel. 

They readied themselves for bed quickly, both tired and still tipsy. Laying beneath the soft cover, the slight breeze from the open balcony doors ruffling her hair gently Hermione fell asleep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, I've just started a new job that I haaaate so I had to write this over multiple days while totally exhausted and idk i don't think its one of my best. I've had a really rough year but I'm so thankful for all the lovely comments I've had on this story! If anyone has any prompts for one shots with any pairing from HP (or other fandoms idk) throw them my way, they take a lot less brain effort than a story like this one!! 
> 
> In case i don't update before, merry christmas everyone! If you don't celebrate christmas I hope you have a great time doing whatever it is you do!


	19. Chapter 19

The summer flew by for the couple in a blaze of memories they would cherish for the rest of their lives and before either knew it only two weeks were left until the new term began. Hermione looked to Severus with a smile on her face, which he returned, as they walked through Hogwarts gates together. They parted ways in the entrance hall, Hermione heading towards the Gryffindor dorms for one final night with Ginny and Luna before the wedding in the morning, while Severus entered his empty rooms. He looked around at the rooms that had contained his loneliness for so many years and felt his heart lift knowing they would not be that way again following that night. 

He had a fire whiskey, just the one, in front of the fire while reading a book. He had decided to savour the final night before he would wed the woman of his dreams, the excitement for his future was still not something he was used to. Hermione had several fire whiskeys with Ginny and Luna, all three girls ending the night with tears in their eyes. Though they were truly all incredibly happy, it felt like a true end to their school days to be preparing for one of them to get married. Hermione had been lucky enough to not have to deal with the vast majority of the planning, allowing Mrs.Weasley and Ginny to take over, her one demand had been the place where it would be held and that it would be simple. 

Hermione’s morning was much more relaxed than anyone would have expected. The three girls had woken up with plenty of time to get ready, Hermione had slipped into her dress, applied a small amount of natural make up and allowed Ginny to do her hair for her by the time Mrs.Weasley arrived to make sure they were nearly ready. 

She walked through the castle with her closest friends and mother figure, admiring the sunlight streaming through the windows and how beautiful the other women looked along the way. Someone had thought to cast a warming spell on the dungeons and Hermione took a moment to be thankful for how perfect everything was before she took a deep breath and nodded to Mrs.Weasley to open the door. 

A soft melody began to play from the enchanted harp in one corner as Ginny and Luna walked down the aisle, looking beautiful in matching pale pink dresses. Hermione took a deep breath, then entered the room with her arm hooked through Mrs.Weasleys. She had spent a lot of time thinking who she wanted to give her away, if anyone, and had landed on the older woman every time. 

Severus gasped when she first entered the room. Her hair was in a loose but careful pinned bun at the nape of her neck, a pale blue ribbon wrapped delicately through it with curls hanging to beautifully frame her face. Her dress hugged her curves beautifully, simple but elegant with lace straps wrapping delicately over her shoulders before dropping to show her bare back. 

Mrs.Weasley took Hermione’s hand with a tearful smile and passed it to Severus before moving to her place at the chairs set out. Hermione heard Professor McGonagall begin the service but barely pair any attention as she stared into Severus’s eyes. He wore a dark suit, his hair pulled back in the ponytail that made him look younger. Hermione was sure she had never seen anyone look so handsome. She was entranced once more by the shadows and light that played over his face, reflecting through the water of the lake and into the little room she had once considered to be only theirs. Having their few friends and, essentially, family members in the room felt freeing. Everything was known to everyone, finally. No more hiding and being fearful, everything would be open and easy.

“Now, may this ribbon bind you in your love, to support and cherish each other, until the day you are parted. Make your declaration and your bonding will be complete.” McGonagall said as a golden ribbon wove its way from her wand to wrap around their joined hands. Hermione looked up at Severus, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. 

“I love you, and I will always love you.” He told her gently, holding her gaze with a soft smile. 

“I love you, and I will always love you.” Hermione replied. Neither broke eye contact even as the ribbon dissolved into their skin and a warm feeling flowed through their bodies.

“You are bound.” McGonagall told them with a smile, looking at the few faces in the room with a smile. There were of course Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Luna, but George, Hagrid, Professor Filch, Neville and Draco had also shown up. Hermione hadn’t expected so many people to actually come, and though she was glad they had she wouldn’t have cared if they hadn’t. All the mattered to her was that she was finally married to Severus. 

The two remained in the room as their guests filtered out to the great hall ready to start the reception. Once the room was empty bar them, Severus cast a quick charm to remove all the added furniture, leaving it empty as it had been on their nights spent there. Hermione moved closer to him, resting against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I love you.” Hermione whispered, watching the lake with him. A few merpeople were floating away from them, having apparently come to see what was going on in the small room. 

“I love you Hermione, so much.” Severus replied, using one hand to life her chin so he could look into her soft, happy eyes. He pressed a gentle kiss to her waiting lips, not breaking away even as the door opened. He didn’t have to hide his love for her in front of people anymore, so he wouldn’t be. He waited for the person to awkwardly cough before pulling back from his wife. 

“Mum said its time for your first dance.” Ginny told them, an amused smile pulling at her mouth as she looked at Hermione, then Severus. Hermione simply laughed, taking Severus’s hand and following Ginny from the room to the great hall. 

They laughed and ate, danced and held each other close. The party was small but rambunctious, a few extra teachers and members of the Weasley family arriving to celebrate their binding while avoiding the actual ceremony which was known to usually go on for an exhaustingly long time. Severus and Hermione waited for the party to be in full swing before sneaking off to his chambers, giggling and running in a way Hermione couldn’t help but think was more similar to the students usual behaviour than the terrifying Severus Snape. 

Severus lifted her into his arms bridal style to enter their chambers, making her laugh until he threw her roughly on the bed, moving to hover above her as he pressed kisses to her face and neck. He muttered sweet nothings to her under his breath as her hands ran through his hair and caressed his shoulders, slowly pushing off his clothes. 

“I love you, Mrs.Snape.” He whispered as he undid the buttons on her dress. Pulling it off her, she smiled up at him, barely able to believe her life had actually gone this well. Not the path she had expected, that much was for sure, but a path she was happy to have found. It occurred to her briefly just how excited she was to spend the rest of her life with him, the thought leaving her head as he kissed down her neck once more. 

Their guests continued the party without them, all fully aware why they’d snuck off but no longer finding it particularly troubling with the exception of Draco, who still looked a little green anytime he thought too deeply into who’s wedding he was attending. Even from the dungeons, where Hermione and Severus finally slumped down beside each other ignoring their sweat and instead basking in their happiness, the party could be heard. 

“I’m so excited for the rest of my life with you.” Hermione muttered to Severus as she nodded off against his shoulder. He looked down at the witch in his bed with tears in his eyes. He played through their time together in his head, from the start when she looked so tired and sad to now, as she dozed peacefully with a smile on her lips and a warm flush to her cheeks. He watched her sleep in silence, thinking about just how thankful he was for the room under the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we go. This is the end! I could have gone on for longer, and did consider it, but I feel like leaving them on their wedding night is the best ending for this story. 
> 
> I know this isn't the longest, most well written or most creative of stories, but I hope those of you who have read it enjoyed it all the same. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and left kudos, I know its taken me forever to write, but I probably would have given up on this fic ages ago without that support! 
> 
>  
> 
> pssst if anyone has any pic requests hmu idk what I'm doing from here


End file.
